


Hearth And Home - [Noctis x OC]

by Shirasu22



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Broken Hearts, Broken Promises, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Family, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, Loss of Powers, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Relationships, Refugees, Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, Team, Team as Family, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 43,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirasu22/pseuds/Shirasu22
Summary: As a Glaive Fira had sworn a solemn vow to protect the city with her very life, despite her feelings and relationship with the Prince of Lucis their love is put to the test by fate alone when things change and force to the two apart. With their roles in motion, it doesn’t seem to be an easy task to move forward even though they must.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Just a few miles away from the Insomnia border a battle wage on between the daemons and Kingsglave, it was utterly insane how the enemy threw so many of these but they made do with what they could, however, things weren’t the same with this battle.

_“All units, move to secure the wall. If they break through we’re done.”_

Well like that would be an easy task, Fira was busy fighting off the bastards soldiers taking them out one by one as another member soon joined in after her, not to mention they had daemons along with them…come on!

“What’s the hold-up, Crowe?” Libertus asks over the coms.  
“Crowe? Status?”  
“Almost there, Fira hurry up!” Crowe asked.  
“I’m on my way!” Fira replies.

Fira ran/warped her way back, she was a mage/fighter her skills were that more of a survivor due to her instincts being that of where she grew up. Along with most of the people in the Kingsglave, she was a refugee brought into the city.

Her hood covered her face as she ran and slashed down demons and enemy soldiers in her way, tossing her dagger in the air she warped up, grabbed it and sent it towards a place on the tower, getting up on the ledge she quickly joined in with helping on the spell which leads to it successfully being cast after one of the mages passed out.

Once it was a retreat was ordered Fira thinking that whoever told everyone that Lucis wasn’t paying them enough was actually correct but wasn’t gonna complain about it openly…but what made her lilac eyes widen in horror was the demon sent into the battlefield regardless of the events happening.

“By the gods…” Fira whispered.

From where she stood this demon was horrifying, none like the ones they’ve been fighting and taking down throughout the years they’ve been at war. This demon was so big that many airships were forced to carry it not only that but it was at first covered with smoke hiding its large appearance.

The first thing it attacked was the spell, all the mages tried to keep it up but one by one they fell, Fira and Crowe were the lasts to collapse. Fira silently cursed as she sat on her knees and looked at the demon before her…this thing was way too strong.

“We can’t take down that demon. I’m ordering a full retreat. Get back here alive. That’s an order. For Hearth and Home.”

Fira closed her eyes for a moment, punching the ground under her, taking off warping closer to the ground as she ran, only halfway back she heard Libertus yell out in both pain and frustration.

“Libertus are you alright?” Fira asked.  
“Oh yeah just got my leg stuck under a fucking pillar,” Libertus replies.  
“All units, fall back to the extraction point. Support is inbound.”

Apparently Nyx, as usual, had the same idea as Fira and both decided to go back on orders to save Libertus.

“Nyx you thinking what I am?” Fira asked over the coms.  
“Yeah meet you there,” Nyx replied.

Meanwhile, Libertus tried to get out despite his leg being stuck under the debris, of course broken…but he didn’t have many options other than to remain there despite the ‘death’ rushing towards him in a way. Lucky for him Nyx and Fira arrived just in time to help aid him.

While Nyx took with attacking the demon from above, Fira attacked it with a lightning strike and some flames as well making sure it didn’t go after Nyx whenever he was out in the open. And same order with the gross bugged demon that arrived as well.

“Whoa whoa whoa, you two know I don’t get the stomach for this crap,” Libertus says.  
“Would you rather walk? Come on. Just like Galahad Canyon back home.” Nyx says.

They all warped away as the three-headed demon fell from the rubble collapsing, Fira nearly slipped down along with it if it weren't for Libertus and Nyx catching her wrist in time.

“Careful there kiddo, don’t want His Royal Highness to become upset.” Nyx teased.  
“Oh ha-ha. Come on let’s get him out of here quick!” Fira replies.

Only a selected few knew of the relationship between Prince Noctis and Fira being that of a romantic one, many others didn’t know for all they understood was that their youngest member - the baby of the team was just close friends with the prince due to being in the same high school as him.

**===========================**

After retreating away both Nyx and Fira were being chewed out for saving a fellow member Fira just rolled her eyes and shook her head. Her arm and forehead were being tended to by one of their healers but honestly, she was fine.

Libertus was taken care of and thankfully would make a fully recovering in due time his leg just needed good amounts of time to heal properly and he’d be back in tip-top condition.

Climbing inside one of the transport vehicles Fira sighed as she sat down in a seat, taking her phone out she placed in her headphones and began to listen to music as the drive back to the city was rather silent.

 **** _‘Heading back, be home soon.’ - Fira_  
‘Okay, glad to hear your alright.’ - Noctis.  
‘I’ll see you soon.’ - Fira  
‘Can’t wait.’ - Noctis

Fira smiled at the text messages she received from her beloved boyfriend Noctis, at first she had been worried about what things would be like if she accepted her feelings for the prince but alas they were returned and she was beyond happy about it.

Locking her phone up she placed it in her pocket and took a short nap throughout the ride back to Lucis. A fellow member who was used to seeing her fall asleep after a battle gently shook her away and with that, they all walked out.

“Gonna go see lover boy?” Libertus teased.  
“Oh shut it you.” Fira blushed.  
“Leave her alone, go see him then later join us all for some drinks.” Crowe defended her.  
“Heh, will do, see you all soon!” Fira says.

On her way to meet up with Noctis and the guys, she was stopped by Drautos who gave her a different ‘job’ as a punishment for saving a fellow glaive instead of retreating…not Fira’s fault the Kingsglave was her last remaining family.

“After you have your little meet up you go straight to watching the video feeds.” Drautos orders.  
“Yeah yeah.” Fira sighed walking away.

After taking her uniformed jacket off she carried over her bandaged arm and walked towards the meeting point where the guys would be at, quickly spotting them she quickly lightened up and ran towards them.

“Hey, guys!” Fira shouts.  
“Welcome back kid.” Gladio smiles.  
“Yes welcome back.” Ignis nods.  
“Fira your back!” Prompto smiles.  
“Your hurt…!” Noctis frowns when he saw her arm.  
“Ahh…these are only cuts and a sprain. I’m fine.” Fira waves it off.

Either way, the prince brought his girlfriend into a hug and kissed her head, Fira sighed in content being in the arms of the one she loved. Having a brief conversation with them no one realized the coversation going on within the palace….a change that would tear these two apart.

“Is something the matter?” Ignis asked.  
“Drautos put me on surveillance duty as punishment for saving a fellow glaive instead of following orders.” Fira sighed.  
“Your joking?” Prompto asks.  
“Wish I was, Nyx got the same punishment only his is worse, he’s stuck at the gates.” Fira shrugged her shoulders.

It was no secret that the people of the city didn’t like people who were taken in from the outside, Fira knew that all too well considering being friends with Noctis and Prompto during their high school years she was bullied every day.

Even though the meeting was brief Noctis and Fira both had their usual moments when she had to leave the two quickly hugged and kissed one another promising to meet once more before Fira ran off to get the rest of her duties done.

**==========================**

Groaning as she walked to the met up point at an old food joint where the others were Fira ran into Nyx on the way there, the two chatted on their way back with a bottle of beer in their free hands since they carried their jackets.

“So have fun with his royal highness?” Nyx chuckles.  
“Oh shut it you, I didn’t have much time to spend with Noctis or the other guys. Captain gave me my new position moments before so I had to quickly head off.” Fira sighs.  
“What was it?” Nyx asked.  
“Servalance…most boring job ever.” Fira groans.

Laughing at that they both soon arrived at the others, taking their seats in the ones left. Crowe had ordered them all their food and the group began chatting away about stuff but soon the conversation turned into the sight of the retreat.

“They weren’t running from us. No, they were toying with us.” Luche speaks up.  
“Stop being such a buzzkill Luche, we all know what happened,” Nyx replied.  
“Did you know they sent an envoy to the citadel after that?” Luche counters.  
“What for? To offer their surrender?” Libertus asked.  
“Oh please, as these Nif bastards would ever.” Fira scoffed.  
“More like demand ours,” Luche replied.  
“What?” Nyx asked.  
“Demand? My ass.” Libertus shouts.  
“No? Think about it! The empire's got Lucis on its last legs. It’s the perfect time to make demands.” Luche replied.  
“And the King just accepted this? His Masigety is smarter than they think…I’m sure he saw something through the lines of this.” Fira says.  
“Well, we can only hope for that.” Crowe sighs.

Fira had a bad feeling about this…and she wasn’t sure if she’d like the outcome of all that…the retreat wasn’t something the Nifs did all the time. Something was up and Fira knew something. She just hoped it was nothing too drastic would unfold.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day things went from bad to worse, Fira managed to get in more time to spend with Noctis and the guy's first thing in the morning but was soon brought to the training grounds to keep herself in tip-top condition…but later the information of last night's little ‘visit’ would be told.

“Libertus! Nyx! Fira! Come here, guys, you gotta see this.” Crowe says.  
“Things were hectic in the capital today as the Lucian government announced the full acceptance of what some are criticizing as the unilateral peace terms proposed by Chancellor Izunia of Niflheim. The singing of truce will see power over all Lucian territories transferred to the empire, with the sole exception of Insomnia. In return, Niflheim guarantees the continued safety of Insomnia and it’s citizenry as well as a cessation to all hostilities bringing a decisive end to this long and bitter war.” The reporter explains.

Fira looked down as she crossed her arms over her chest, she knew The King must’ve gone over a lot of ‘what to do’ to make the ultimate choice of action…she knew it was either keep the wall up and fight…or accept this offer of peace to keep his people safe.

“All that fighting we did. All for nothing.” Crowe speaks up.  
“Glaives. Assemble in the briefing room. Now.” Drautos ordered.  
“In addition to the peace treaty, it has been requested and agreed upon that The Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum be wed with the Princess of Tenebrae Lunafreya Nox Fleuret.” The reported finishes.

That report on the news made Fira freeze mid-step when she was following after the others, her lilac eyes lowered to the floor under her feet. Her heart shattered at the news report…she’d be not only losing her home to the Nifs…but now the man she loved dearly.

“Fira…are you alright?” Nyx asked.  
“Huh? Oh yeah! I’m fine.” Fira covers it up.  
“It’s okay not to be,” Crowe asked.  
“What choice do I have?” Fira asked in a pained whisper walking off.

Crowe, Libertus and Nyx all looked at one another with a sad expression on their faces soon following after their youngest member of the team. Once in the room Fira made sure to avoid any emotion on her face as she stood beside her fellow Glaives as Drautos began to give out a new set of orders.

“The king as spoken and you have heard. All lands beyond the wall are to be relinquished to the empire.” Drautos explains.  
“Will no regions be spared?”   
“None.” The captain replied.  
“But your homes out there too!” Libertus shouts.  
“It is.” Drautos replies.  
“Why would the king do this?” Libertus asked.  
“Because it will end this damn war,” Drautos replied.

Fira soon couldn’t hear anything else as things went in a blur, everything she fought for and the one person she loved above all else…was to be taken away from her. It wasn’t until her name was called out did she snap out of her deep thoughts.

“Fira!” Drautos shouts.  
“Sir!” Fira replies.  
“Your being pulled off surveillance, you’ve been reassigned to shadow the King,” Drautos tells.  
“Does his guard know of this?” Fira asked.  
“Yes, he requested you due to your ability of stealth. That is all.” Drautos says before leaving.

The dark blue-haired woman never held this choice on the king, yes he knew of her relationship to his son and it must’ve been a hard decision to make but Fira would have to learn how to live with this…a life without Noctis at her side. She survived the horrors on the streets alone when the Nifs orphaned her she could survive this at least.

Well…barely…

Knowing Fira was not in a talking mood everyone left her to herself as she quickly headed off as she heard the argument among her teammates. By now her phone was going on like crazy from phone calls and text messages from Noctis. Once she was at the end of the hall she fell to the side of the wall letting a silent sob escape her lips.

Pulling her phone out she finally answered the call and raised it to her ear.

“Fira! Oh, gods…listen this isn’t what I wanted okay.” Noctis began to explain.  
“I already know and understand…but there’s nothing we can do about this…” Fira’s voice was shaky.  
“I’ll talk to my father! We can find a different solution to this!” Noctis tells her.  
“I’m afraid it’s not possible…if we change anything suddenly then we cannot have the peace from the empire.” Fira tried to explain.

This conversation was breaking Fira’s heart completely, her shoulders shook is grief as she tried so hard not to cry. But no matter the attempt she ended up letting her tears roll down her cheeks as short but quick sobs escaped as well.

“I’m sorry…if it was possible I’d agree, but nothing can be done.” Fira cried.  
“Fira…please,” Noctis begged his voice pained as well.  
“It’s over Noctis…forgive me. I’ll continue my duties as a Glaive though.” Fira explained.

Unable to hear more she sadly hung up on Noctis and covered her mouth with her free hand as she cried into in, unknowing to her Nyx heard her side of the conversation as he made his way down the hall and quickly came around to hug her.

“Let it out….I won’t tell anyone.” Nyx said even pulling her hood over her head to cover her face.

With her face hidden on his chest, Fira tried many times to hold back but soon she just couldn’t anymore, letting out her wails Nyx brought her into a room where she could cry openly loud if she wished, resting his chin on her head he held her tightly in his arms.

 _‘How many times must fate hurt this kid?’_ Nyx thought.

After a good few minutes of letting Fira cry in his arms, she gently pushed him away and muttered a ‘thank you’, making sure she was presentable she gave the man she looked up to as a brother a hug and soon left with a few parting words.

She had a job to do…and she’d see it through no matter how much sorrow her heart harboured.

**==============================**

Elsewhere Crowe was setting out for her mission, Nyx and Libertus were both seeing her off, telling her as much as Fira wanted to see her off as well she had to shadow the king at all times.

“It’s fine if she’s not here, she has a lot of her plate as it is. Look while I’m gone you two better look out for her…only we know what she’s going through and I think she’d like to keep it that way.” Crowe explains.  
“Don’t worry we know, she should be fine in our care,” Libertus says.  
“That’s why I’m worried.” Crowe jokes.  
“Watch your back out there,” Nyx says.  
“I know your sick of hearing it, but you're like a little-” Libertus says but is cut off.  
“Little sister to you. Yeah, I am sick of hearing it. And so is Fira.” Crowe interrupts.  
“Just make sure you come back in one piece alright?” Libertus says.  
“Says the guy in two pieces,” Crowe says.

As she leaves the two head back not knowing that this would be the last time anyone sees her…one thing Fira would regret not seeing her off as well.

**=================================**

Fira followed after the king, the king's shield and the others as they made their way down the halls of the palace. Her face void of emotion as she ignored the conversations between the men it was only when things were spoken already did she realize she and the king were soon alone near the palace room.

“Child I must ask for your forgiveness,” Regis speaks up.  
“There’s nothing to forgive, your majesty. For as long as I’ve been blessed to know you, all you’ve done was always best for the kingdom. I’m just honoured to fight for my home.” Fira says.  
“That’s not what I was speaking of, I know you and my son love one another deeply,” Regis explains.  
“Your majesty…I knew what your decisions meant, I am not angry with you or Lady Lunafreya. It hurts yes but if I can see Noctis happy then that’s all I care for.” Fira says with a sad smile.

Regis frowned, he didn’t like the choice he had to make by separating his son from the one woman his only child took interest in. During the high school years of theirs, he heard nice things about her…stuff like she saw Noctis for the man he was not because he was a prince, treated him like he was everyone else…and many other things.

Fate was cruel to these two young people in love, but to end the war Regis had to make the hardest decision yet…even though he was thankful the young Glaive didn’t uphold any ill feelings towards him or the choice of the matter it still broke his heart to watch not only his son go through such heartbreak but that of the young girl he’d had accepted as his son’s love since the start.

For the past three days Fira stealthy shadowed the king, the two rarely spoke after that conversation and Fira was slightly thankful that the king was trying to let her be despite always seeing the pain in her eyes knowing he couldn't go back on his choice.

Especially when Noctis and his friends were summoned to stand before the King, he had planned to send his son out of the city for protection due to the knowledge that the Nifs wasn’t gonna hold their end of the truce at all…Fira held her breath and desire to run into her now ex-boyfriends arms.

“The decreed hour comes. Set forth with my blessing Prince Noctis.” Regis says to his son.  
“Thank you…your majesty,” Noctis replies bowing to his father.  
“Take your leave, and go in the grace of the gods,” Regis tells him.  
“Right…” Noctis nods.

Fira peeked from behind a pillar where she was hiding and watched the back of Noctis with pained eyes. Taking a deep breath she let it out and soon followed after the king and her captain hiding behind another pillar as Regis wanted to confront his son once more.

“Your highness!” Drautos shouts after him.

Noctis turned around wondering what his father wanted now, Regis slowly made his way down the many stairs as Noctis met up with him halfway, the king still had unsaid words to his son.

“I fear I have left too much unsaid. You place a great burden on those who bare with you.” Regis tells.  
“Your one to talk.” Noctis scoffs.  
“I ask not that you guide my wayward son, merely that you remain at his side,” Regis tells his son's friends.  
“Indeed. Your Grace.” Ignis says bowing to the king.  
“We’ll see the prince to Altissa if it’s the last thing we see,” Gladio says.  
“Yeah, what he said,” Prompto speaks up.  
“Hate to break this up, but Cor’s got the motor running. Drautos, he’s in your hands.” Noctis tries to change the subject.  
“And another thing. Do mind your manners around your charming bride-to-be.” Regis says.  
“Your Majesty, as well. Try to mind yours around our esteemed guests of Niflheim.” Noctis says bowing in a joking manner.  
“You have no cause for concern,” Regis replies.  
“Nor do you.” Noctis counters back.  
“Take heed, once you set forth, you cannot turn back,” Regis says.  
“You think I would?” Noctis asks.  
“I need only know that you are ready to leave home behind,” Regis replies.  
“Don’t know about you but, I’m ready as I’ll ever be,” Noctis replied.  
“Take care on the long road,” Regis tells before his son walked off again.  
“Father…have you heard from…Fira?” Noctis asked not turning around.

Briefly, Regis looked behind him where he knew you were hidden, sighing softly he looked back towards his son just as he too turned around with a hopeful expression on his face. Ever since the breakup Regis has seen what a toll it had taken upon you and his son…it hurt to do this but…

“No, she has been given no orders so I don’t know of what her status is,” Regis replies.  
“Oh…Okay…” Noctis frowns.  
“But I’m sure she is doing alright. Wherever she is…besides she’s a strong woman.” Regis tells.

Noctis just silently nodded his head and headed off to his friends who all soon joined in after him in the car. Fira peaked out the side as she watched the car drive off. It was official…she and Noctis were never gonna be together anymore. It was something she had to accept…her heart couldn’t which she knew sooner or later she’d be forced too.


	3. Chapter 3

**_[Note: The way to say my character's name is (Freea) pretty much, other things to know is she is the same age as Noctis and is rather loyal to her duties despite her feelings of anything.]_ **

After returning to the palace room Fira hid behind the large throne of the Kings when she overheard the name of Lunafreya mentioned before she walked inside the room, this confused her…wasn’t Crowe gonna be sneaking her out to bring her here?

Well, …that’s what Nyx told her over the phone through a text message, of course by this time she placed her phone on silent so from then on messages would be not received.

 _‘What the hell happened?’_ Fira thought.

Taking a peek around the side Fira finally took notice of the princess, Lunafreya was a beautiful young woman she carried herself with such grace that it was no wonder she was so well respected among all people.

She was perfect to become Noctis’s wife and queen…something Fira saw as she’d never been.

 _‘All I am is a refugee and a glaive…a commoner someone who could never compare to a princess…’_ Fira thought.

Next thing the dark blue-haired female heard was that Lunafreya was refusing to go to Noctis, she was correct that the empire would follow her if she would but she wished to protect Noctis and see to it that his destiny would be fulfilled…This confused her even more but Fira shook her head and did her best to focus on her duty.

“I’ve also heard of a glaive that was close to the prince.” Lunafreya mentions.  
“Yes indeed, they were close,” Regis says.  
“I’m overjoyed that Prince Noctis has been able to make more friends in these 12 years. He is happy yes?” Lunafreya asked.  
“Things are rather rough as of this time. But I’m sure the two will come together again one day.” Regis explains.

Fira froze up as her breath hitched, was it her? Was the princess speaking of her? If so…how? How does she know of her and Noctis? Too many damned questioned filled the woman's head as she forced herself to continue with listening in and guarding the kings back as his shadow.

**=============================**

Fira ran through the halls to the morge like room, she didn’t want to belive what her captain had told her. Her heavy breathing from running was rather loud but also followed along with fearful sobs.

 _‘No! Please no! Not her…not at a time like this!’_ Fira thought.

She ignored the guy wearing blue scrubs and came to a direct halt when her lilac orbs landed on the sight before her, Crowe laying there…in a black body bag. Not able to handle this much grief in a matter of days Fira screamed and fell to her knees while Libertus knelt over Crowe.

“No!” Fira shouts crying, Nyx hugging her from behind.

Fira cried and cried until her throat gave out on her, leaving only painful to hear weazing to escape her lips. First, she loses her home…then the only guy she ever loved…now someone who she viewed and loved like a sister was gone.

The king gave Fira free time for the moment to grieve, what more could she do though? Sitting beside Libertus and Nyx with a small thermos filled with a herb tea to help with her throat.

“So, what kind of mission did you send her on? No glaive winds up dead on a standard escort.” Libertus asks.  
“I’ll see the armistice does not interfere with a full investigation. She was a good soldier. Her death will no go unanswered.” Drautos says before leaving.

Fira closed her eyes as she let out a shaky breath escape, standing up the two men looked at her. She just shrugged her shoulders and walked off with her head down. Her eyes were red as they could be, her heart so heavy from all this that she just silently left.

 _‘I should’ve seen her off…at least be able to smile or laugh with her again…!’_ Fira thought of her regret.

**=========================================**

The ‘grand welcome’ for the Niffs was held hours after which lead Fira to pretened to be on guard duty along with Nyx as she would always be seen standing a few feet away from the king with her arms behind her back professionally.

For a moment the princess spoke with Nyx then walked over to her and chatted away, apparently it was alright to say a few words with the princess so Fira found herself having a rather nice conversation.

Until it changed to what she had feared to deal with.

“May I ask if you are the glaive Prince Noctis spoke of?” Lunafreya asked.  
“What do you mean?” Fira asked.  
“The prince and I remained in contact through my dog that always carried a book. In the past, he spoke highly of you, a woman with beautiful dark blue hair and lilac eyes.” Lunafreya smiles.  
“Ahh, …he spoke of me?” Fira asked shocked.  
“Indeed he has, at first I was pleased he had gained more friends, but in time I was, even more, happier that he later would tell me nothing of wonderful things between you two,” Lunafreya explains.

Fira was shocked, Noctis spoke of her? To the princess? So that’s what he was all smiles and flustered about when Prompto or the other guys figured it out…not to mention him muttering something about hopefully one day getting to chance to introduce her to Luna sometime.

“It is you is it not? The woman who captured his heart?” Lunafreya asked.  
“Ahh I guess, but as of now, we aren’t together anymore,” Fira explained.  
“I hope you could find it in your heart to forgive me, I didn’t expect the peace to involve being wed to Noctis,” Lunafreya says.  
“Your highness it’s alright If I must let him go for his kingdom to be safe…then I have to be prepared to do so.” Fira explains.

Lunafreya frowned slightly, she didn’t believe the glaive before her was alright with it much less being forced to watch the one she loved so much be married off to another woman…if only there was some other way then maybe she’d be saved from such heartbreak.

Fira couldn’t possibly ever had ill feelings towards Lunafreya, the princess was indeed a wonderful woman and looked like she cared for her even if this was their first time meeting, giving the princess a sad smile she respectfully excused herself and followed after the king.

**==============================**

The next day Fira made sure to keep her face void of emotion, today was the day of the treaty signing. King Regis on the way there quietly spoke with Fira about knowing this wasn’t going to end peacefully and for her to be ready for anything.

Knowing this she cast a cloaking spell over herself before the group entered the room where the signing would be held, as much as her hatred for the Niffs Fira held herself back from attacking and stood just behind the king's chair nearly beside the Niff’s ‘big shot’.

 _‘His majesty is no damn fool…but what is it that he sees coming?’_ Fira thought.

While her teammates were saving the princess no thanks to the general of the Niffs, Fira had to stay behind with the Captain to make sure the peace signing went off without a hitch…but Fira had a horrible feeling in her gut.

All of this didn’t add up…why take the princess? She was part of the treaty of peace…narrowing her lilac orbs at the Niff’s big shot she finally understood what King Regis figured out…this wasn’t gonna be a peace treaty signing..was it?!

As King Regis spoke with him Fira continued to have a horrible feeling and silently gipped the handle to the blade sheathed at the side of her thigh, her hand shaking in resistance of wanting to pull it out and kill this man…but she couldn’t the whole world would see it and panic would rise along with a worse war.

 _‘Keep steady and calm…’_ Fira thought.

As if on cue an explosion happened to make the king look up, the Niff bastard took out his gun pointing it to the king, Fira got rid of her cloaking spell and stood before the king her blade inches from the Niffs neck.

“My my, you had one glaive here all along. How smart of you.” He spoke.  
“If you wish to get to the king, you gotta go through me old man.” Fira glares.  
“And she’s brave, too bad it will become her downfall.” He chuckles.  
“Do not underestimate this young glaive, she has survived far more then you could imagine.” Regis defends her.

Things got worse from there, Lunafreya’s capture was just a ploy to get the other glaives out and away from the king. Not only that but also they were able to steal the crystal that once held such strong walls that kept the city safe.

 _‘Damn! I can’t go after it! I must keep the king safe!’_ Fira thought.

In the corner of her eye, Fira saw Ravus the older brother to Lunafreya, so it was true…the prince himself was nothing more now than the Niffs lap dog. Just why the hell was he here?! No! Fira couldn’t focus on that King Regis had to get out of here alive.

When she pressed the blade just a bit more to the mans neck small drop of blood escaped but he just stood there until his robotic friends arrived and began shooting at them quickly getting Fira in the shoulder which Regis and the others quickly held a protective shield over them.

“Are you alright?” Regis asked.  
“Nothing that I can handle.” Fira grunts as she slowly stood up.  
“Let me do what I can to tend to that wound,” Clarus explains.

With a quick patched up, Fira was able to continue her duty in helping the king shield protect the king. Taking a deep breath she stood in front of both of them the other men standing before her. All of them would defend the king with their lives.

 _‘I know I am no match for their General…but I must try! I swear Noctis…I’ll do whatever it is I must protect your father. You deserve him at your wedding at least.’_ Fira thought.

This fight wasn’t going to end up pretty and honestly Fira expected it, she even knew she may or may not survive this but in the end, she would be proud to die for Lucis so long as Noctis would have a happy future it was fine by her.


	4. Chapter 4

“Young one, if you wish to flee I give you permission to,” Regis speaks to Fira.  
“Sorry, your majesty but I’ll pass. I swore an oath to you when I was given the chance to become a glaive…an oath that I would do whatever in my power to protect Lucis and I’ll see to it.” Fira says.

Her loyalty despite the feelings she still holds so deeply for the prince was intact, over the years she had been growing up here in the city and around not just the prince himself but as well as the King she grew to respect the man behind her.

Getting into a ready stance she narrowed her eyes as the Niff’s General easily took down the people before her and went after her, using her blade she blocked his incoming attack.

“Your loyalty to the king is admirable, however, it will only get you killed.” He speaks.  
“If death awaits me then so be it. I’ll protect the king and the city until my last breaths.” Fira says.

Despite being at a huge disadvantage Fira continued to get up each time she was knocked down by the General and attack, however, this man was overpowering them as they fought together, but through their efforts much later Clarus was killed before her and the king's eyes.

_‘Shit! I can’t let this get any worse!’_ Fira thought.

“Your majesty!!” Fira shouts.

Just before he could get wounded Fira got up on her feet and stood in front of the king, her arms stretched own taking the slash to her back herself. Grunting in pain she stumbled forwards into the king's arms who looked at her equally horrified.

“Fira!” Regis shouts holding her by the arms.  
“We need to get you out of here.” Fira gasps out slowly raising her head to look at him.  
“Try as you may, you’ll both die here.” 

Fira looked from side to side with a glare, shouting she tried to stab the General in the shoulder but he easily blocked it, punched her in the stomach and tossed her to the side. The next thing he did was pull the king forwards and had actually cut off the man's finger where the ring rested on.

As Fira tried to get up she felt a heavy foot press into her back and slam her into the floor making her scream in pain. She wouldn’t be able to get anywhere now…damn! This couldn’t be happening she’d either die here now or be forced to watch her failure as the king dies and then her after.

But when Ravus held the ring and placed it on the weight on her back was gone and she was able to quickly crawl to Regis’s side while Ravus seemed to be in pain from whatever the fuck the ring was connected to. Flames covering his entire arm.

So that’s what power it holds…that of which if the person was unworthy huh?

Thankfully Nyx arrived along with the princess which let the four of them escape quickly to the elevator, as Luna dealt with the wound the king held Nyx looked over the wound on Fira’s back much to her protest.

Nyx and the king then had a conversation and what just had transpired, not to mention that this was the only way to keep Noctis away from the Niffs wrath. He even gave Luna the ring to give to Noctis for when he would really need it.

Being asked to make sure Luna was safely brought out of the city where the wedding would be held Fira focused mostly on getting them out of there alive…all of them. When the doors to the elevator opened she walked out beside Nyx while Luna helped the king…but he later pulled back…staying behind.

“Your majesty! No, don’t do this!” Fira says running to him.

Regis quickly placed a see-through wall between them all, smiling sadly at the youngest glaive he shook his head silently.

“I hope you’ll someday forgive me, child, I did not hope for such heartbreak to befall on you and my son. I completely believe one day you two will be together again. So please…I’m not asking this of you as a king…but as his father. Please survive your escape, for my son's sake…for the sake of your love for each other.” Regis begs her.  
“I can’t just leave you behind! Noctis needs his father!” Fira tries to argue.

Regis just smiled kindly at the young glaive, as Fira hung her head with her hands still on the wall before her she ignored the words he spoke to Luna and then Nyx…didn’t take long for that damned General to arrive forcing the three of them to watch helplessly as a short fight broke out only for their king to fall.

Both Nyx and Fira wanted to fight but Luna stopped them speaking the truth to them that King Regis wanted them to escape. With that in mind, the three of them quickly fled the place and to a car.

Trying to escape the city proved to be very difficult, Glaives of their own turned on one another and began to shoot at the car the three of them were in, Luna was set to drive while Nyx would deal with them but since the king was dead now their magic was all but gone, to avoid Luna from getting shot at Fira used her body to cover the princess despite the danger of it.

“All the magic we had is completely gone the moment the king died,” Fira says.  
“Damnnit! Of all times.” Nyx curses.

Switching back Nyx had the wheel now and Luna back in the passenger seat along with Fira to be in the back, thankfully one of those guards Nyx seemed o know arrived taking care of the traitors so that they could get the princess out of the city.

The ride from there sure was ‘exciting’ to say the least, Fira and Luna quickly got out when Nyx decided to take a short cut and nearly crush them when the car crashed on the building sliding off. Nyx still in the car tumbled down between two buildings while Luna and Fira ran from one of Niffs damn robots that began shooting at them.

Fira made sure that the princess was close to her and to avoid getting harmed…kind of hard with so much Niffs appearing time and time again but somehow the three of them actually escaped from them and for a moment hid away.

“You're wounded…” Luna frowns.  
“Don’t worry much of it, princess. I can still fight.” Fira replied.

Even when Luna offered to heal her wounds and slightly began to Fira stopped her by shaking her hand and smiling slightly. Only to be interupted when demons arrived how they found them was beyond them but Nyx and Fira both sprung into action and took them down.

Later it was figured out there was actually a tracking device slipped into the pin Crowe had bought for Luna…how that got there was a question but the Niffs must’ve somehow placed it in there without Luna’s knowledge.

After a brief conversation between the three more demons arrived which forced them to continue on with escaping the city. Course this didn’t mean injuries wouldn’t happen however the Captain finally spoke through the coms ordering the two to meet at section block D to get out of here somehow.

What felt like hours later the three arrived at the point where they were to meet up with Drautos…but not taking any chances to go out in the open stupidly Nyx had Luna stay with Fira under the bridge for cover. Fira stood in front of the princess with an arm stretched out slightly as both women watched Nyx walkout.

“Ulric reporting. I have the princess. She’s alive and well.” Nyx speaks.

Next thing everyone knew was that Nyx got shot at making the ladies flinch back in shock, only for a second shot to be sent. 

“Nyx!” Fira shouts running out but she too got shot as well on the side.  
“No!” Luna shouts running to them.  
“Get back!” Nyx shouts at her.  
“Go on get out of here!” Fira shouts.

Luna refused and had run to Fira’s side first helping the girl to stand on her knees, sighing at this Fira still despite her pain used herself as a shield to protect the princess.

“Why aren’t you running?” Fira asked.  
“Noctis would be in great pain if you were to die,” Luna explains.  
“Even so…I know he’d find happiness with you in the future.” Fira replied.  
“Fira…” Luna frowns.  
“Run…” Fira says managing to get up.

Luna gripped the ring in her hand and finally ran off, Fira despite being betrayed by the family she only knew of now attempted to attack but was quickly beaten when her blade was forced out of her hand and stabbed through her stomach.

“Fira!!” Nyx shouts.  
“Your nothing but a child with a diluted dream, too bad you couldn’t see your precious prince again before your death.”   
“You knew…” Fira whispered.  
“Not that hard to notice, you two weren’t really good at keeping that a secret no matter how well you tried.”

When left alone Fira fell to the ground just moments after the blade was forcefully pulled out, covering the wound with her hand in attempts to stop the bleeding soon Drautos arrived, he checked on Nyx then on Fira before another set of headlights of a car arrived.

It was Libertus, with a glare he drove the car straight into Drautos and slammed into the wall behind him, only for the car to be flipped over revealing the ultimate truth…Drautos was the General for the Niffs! That explained why he was unavailable every time the General was around.

Nyx managed to crawl his way to Fira and help her up slightly as he used his leg to perch her up slightly. Luna soon joined the two as she seemed to give some sort of protective hold on the two soldiers. Just as Libertus climbed out of the wrecked car Nyx stopped Luna from using the ring and placed it on himself.

How he got the former Kings to agree to lend them their power was unknown to Fira, but with him able to use magic again he decided he’d stay behind while now it was Fira’s and Libertus job to get the princess out of the city safely.

“Nyx…you better get back to us alive.” Fira whispers.  
“Worry about yourself. Get out of here and protect the prince.” Nyx says.

With the help of Luna and Libertus, Fira was able to get out and into a seat, while Libertus drove the car they would be using for the time being getting out of there as Nyx dealt with their former Captain/enemy.

Fira was strapped in the back laying down on the back seats she groaned from time to time, this took Luna to the heart as she couldn’t watch Fira in this pain as she used her magic to heal Fira bit as the dark-blue haired woman went in and out of conciseness time and time again.

“Stay alive there, Fira,” Libertus begs.  
“Keep holding on, I’ll heal you as much as I can,” Lunafreya says.  
“No…don’t waste it…on me…” Fira says.  
“Nonsense, Noctis will be wanting to see you. You must live, if not for yourself then for him.” Lunafreya pleaded.

Fira didn’t respond just looked at the expression of the princess which gave her the silent ‘okay’ in a response. But it wasn’t long before Fira passed out from the blood she lost as well as the pain she dealt with.

**==================================**

Libertus had gotten them all out of the city by sun rise, stoping the car at a safe area they quickly got out where Libertus gently but carefully carried Fira out of the back and on the road laying her down.

“Is there anything else you might be able to do for her?” Libertus asked.  
“With how things are now I’ll be able to heal her wounds better,” Lunafreya says.

As they were escaping hours before it had been actually difficult to heal Fira’s wound's good, but with where they were now it was easier. Though Luna couldn’t guarantee that Fira’s wounds wouldn’t scar over leaving harsh memories of the past.

“I’m sure anything will help, so long as this kid survives is fine by me,” Libertus says.

Not even minutes later Fira woke up slowly getting up to her feet with the help of the two of them, Libertus explains that she is to continue onwards with helping out Luna while Libertus deals with everything else, agreeing to this sadly the two women left together.

However much later Luna separated from Fira saying she’d be alright on her own, at first Fira wasn’t having it but when the pleaded look on the princess's face she ended up giving in and agreeing…for a moment she watched as Luna walked off then decided herself head towards Hammerhead…hoping she’d have luck in finding where the Marshal could be at.

**===============================**

_**Galden Quay: Day Time** _

Noctis paced around the room with his phone to his ear, he had been trying to call Fira non-stop hoping to at least explain…well whatever he could but no answer…he didn’t want her to leave him like this or even become on bad terms.

“No answer?” Prompto asked.  
“No…” Noctis sighs hanging up.  
“Relax she could be just busy.” Gladio waves it off.

Noctis nodded silently agreeing, Fira was the type of woman to make sure her job was seen through. He just hoped she was alright and nothing bad was happening back at home with the peace signing.

Though his answer came when Ignis arrived with a sad as well as surprised expression. He carried a newspaper in his hands as he stared towards Noctis.

“What’s that look for?” Noctis asked knowing something wasn’t right.  
“It’s in all the papers,” Ignis says handing it to Gladio who began reading it.  
“What is?” Noctis asked.  
“Insomnia…falls.” Prompto read over Gladio’s shoulder.  
“What?! Is this your idea of a joke!?” Noctis asked shocked.  
“I need you to calm down so I can explain,” Ignis speaks up.  
“I’m as calm as I’m gonna get.” The prince walked over to them.  
“There was an attack. The imperial army has taken the Crown City.” Ignis explains.  
“As treaty room tempers flared, blasts lit the night sky. When the smoke about the Citadel had cleared the king was found…dead.” Gladio reads out loud.  
“No, wait, hold on,” Noctis said in disbelief.  
“We had no way of knowing.” Ignis whispers.  
“What? Knowing what?” Noctis asked.  
“That the signing was last night. That Insomnia-” Ignis answers but got interrupted.  
“But the wedding. Altissa!” Noctis speaks up.  
“I know that was the plan! Yet the reports of the invasion are all the same. How could every headline in the king be wrong?” Ignis informs.  
“Lies…” Noctis shook his head.  
“If only…” Prompto mutters.  
“What else do we know?” Gladio asked.  
“Then we can’t be sure until we see it with our own eyes. Or somehow by Fira.” Gladio continues after Ignis shook his head.  
“And that means we go back to Insomnia,” Prompto says.  
“Might not be safe for us there,” Ignis informs them.  
“Might not be safe for us here.” Prompto counters.  
“Turn back?” Gladio asked.  
“Yeah.” Noctis agrees.

_‘Please Fira…be alive.’_ Noctis thought.


	5. Chapter 5

_**||Note: If you wanna see the picture of what her outfit looks like search it up on my Wattpad and Quotev to see it.||** _

Without anyway inside the city of Insomnia, the group of four resulted in just standing on a hill where they’d only be able to see the wall around it, meanwhile they were listening in on the radio of reports about what had happened last night.

Noctis paced around worried as hell, he tried to call Fira but she hadn’t picked up, the fear of her being dead kept growing each time he tried over and over again. Hoping to get answers he called up Cor.

Thankfully he answered.

“H-Hello? Cor?” Noctis spoke up.  
“So, you made it.” Cor’s voice was heard.  
“The hells going on?” Noctis asked.  
“Where are you?” Cor quickly asked.  
“Outside the city, with no way back in,” Noctis tells him.  
“Makes sense,” Cor replied.  
“Makes sense? Are you serious? What about any of this makes sense!? The news just said I’m dead– along with my father and Luna.” Noctis recounts.  
“Listen, I’m heading out to Hammerhead. About the king…it’s true. If you're looking for the whole truth you know where to find me.” Cor explains.  
“W-What about Fira?” Noctis asked.  
“Get moving,” Cor says ignoring the question for the time being.  
“Right…” Noctis replies his hand which held his phone slowly lowering.  
“What did the marshal…have to say?” Ignis asked.  
“Said he’d be…in Hammerhead.” Noctis replied.  
“And about Fira?” Prompto asked.  
“What of the king?” Gladio asked.

But the silence was enough of an answer, at this moment Noctis felt as if his whole world was breaking…shattering in small pieces. The drive back to Hammerhead was so silent that no one dared to speak…that or they just couldn’t.

 _‘I lost her…Fira, forgive me. If only I could’ve seen you one last time, hear your voice again then maybe…’_ Noctis thought but couldn’t as he felt tears roll down his cheeks.

Prompto wasn’t in good shape either considering Fira was his second-best friend and tried so hard over the years they’ve known one another to get a girl for him despite his not so good ‘pick up lines’ as he called them.

 _‘Fira…I had hopes we all could get together again and spend those days as we used too…but I didn’t understand until now how we took those moments for granted.’_ Prompto thought sadly looking at the passing by the scenery.

**_Hammerhead_ **

“Crystal and the king's ring–what they’ve been after all along…” Cid explains.  
“So all talk of peace was merely a pretext,” Ignis says.  
“They played my father for a fool,” Noctis says.  
“Don’t kid yourself. Reggie wasn’t born yesterday. Lucis got dealt a losing hand, and your old man played it the best he could. He saw this coming a mile away, and he wasn’t going down without a fight. In the end though…well, it just wasn’t enough. You need something else, you talk to Cor. I can’t even remember the last time I saw Reggie. Feels like a lifetime ago.” Cid explains then leaves.

Noctis looked down, Cid was one of his father's trusted friends. However next they needed to meet up with Cor. He had hopes the Marshal had at least something on Fira. Like if she was alive or not…Noctis wasn’t sure at this point but he had slight hopes she was.

Not just him but the guys did as well, they all knew Fira was a strong woman as well as a soldier but they feared she had passed long before they could ever give a proper ‘goodbye’, whereas Noctis just wanted to be able to hold and kiss her once more if possible.

But at the moment he didn’t know if it could be…

“We should…go meet the Marshal in one of the tombs.” Ignis says.  
“Yeah…” Noctis sighs.

**==================================**

**_On The Road: Day Time_ **

On the road already was a woman driving a grey motorbike, she had on a blue helmet that protected her face from the winds or well anything else while driving. That woman was Fira, she hadn’t stayed long at Hammerhead quickly deciding to head towards Lestallum.

When she got a call from Iris - Gladios little sister she was thankful for Bluetooth as she answers it while still driving the rest of the way there.

“You almost here?” Iris asked.  
“That I am, don’t worry once I arrive we can look around,” Fira says.  
“I'm so glad! I can’t wait to hang out as we used too!” Iris says.  
“Heh, yeah…listen I’ll be there in a few minutes.” Fira replies.  
“Alright, I’ll be here in the hotel waiting on ya!” Iris cheers.

Hanging up their phones Fira sighed and shook her head, she wasn’t sure if she was ready to face Noctis and the guys…then again unknowingly to her, she just missed the boys when they arrived at Hammerhead as she drove off down the road.

**============================**

Arriving at the royal tomb where Cor was they all walked in after the long trip no thanks to some beasts in their way at times or more so running into them without even trying much to the annoyance of not being able to avoid them to many times.

“Marshal,” Ignis speaks up.  
“At last, Your Highness,” Cor says.  
“Yeah, wanna tell me what I’m here for?” Noctis asked.  
“The power of kings passed from the old to new through the bonding of souls. One such soul lies before you. To claim your forebears' power is your birthright and duty as a king.” Cor explains.  
“My duty as king of what?” Noctis asked sadly.  
“Nows not the time to question your calling. A king is sworn to protect his people.” Cor tells.  
“And yet he chose only to protect one prince. Was that his calling? Forsake the masses to spare his son?” Noctis spits back.  
“How long will you remain protected? The king entrusted the role of protector to you.” Cor explains.  
“Entrusted it to me? Then why didn’t he tell me that? Why did he stand there smiling as I left! Why- Why did he lie to me?” Noctis says voice cracking in pain.  
“That day, he didn’t want you to remember him as the king. In what time you had left, he wanted to be your father. He always had faith in you, that when the time came, you would send for the sake of your people.” Cor explains.  
“Guess he left me no choice,” Noctis mutters.

After that, he stood up straight took a deep breath and held his hand out above the tomb of a former king, the weapon glow in bright blue light it floated up into the air before it disappeared within Noctis himself granting him its power even though it was one of many.

“The power of kings go with you, Your Majesty,” Cor says.

After that they all decided to join up and head towards the next tomb together, Cor briefly explained what battle happened near the next royal tomb but once near the entrance, he decided to part ways with the group of four. Tossing the key to the royal tombs to Noctis.

“What will you do?” Noctis asked.  
“Keep an eye on the Niffs. Find out what there up too.” Cor explains.  
“D-Do you know if Fira is still alive?” Noctis asked.  
“All communications with her went radio silence after the attack, I’m sorry your majesty but I don’t know what else,” Cor explains.  
“Oh…Uh, thanks…” Noctis replies.

After that, he turned around and headed inside to get to the next royal tomb which was just inside, dealing with the demons inside this cave-like place wasn’t much of a hard time since there were for of them. They were able to get in and get out with the second weapon without much trouble, to say the least.

The next thing to do as well…Cor had asked of him and the guys to head towards the outpost to see Monica get more information on what had to be taken care of. Some Niff crap is what was needed to be taken down which thankfully was later successfully dealt with giving them completely entry to the west.

Of course, some Niff idiot showed up and tried to stop them from escaping, but like usual the guys along with Cor broke through. Which in the end the guys continued onwards.

Making a quick pitstop to a nearby gas sation Noctis got a phone call from Iris herself.

“Hello?” Noctis asked after answering the phone.  
“Um, Noct?” Iris asked.  
“Iris?” Noctis asked.  
“It’s you! So good to hear your voice! Everything is fine over here. We managed to make it to Lestallum. We just settled into our new digs. So yeah, let me know when your coming so we can meet up. I’ve got a surprise for you.” Iris says.  
“Yeah, will do,” Noctis replies.  
“You better! They drove all the way here and just arrived too!” Iris replies.  
“Was that Iris? Hmph, can’t even call her brother.” Gladio says after Noctis hung up the phone.  
“In all fairness, yours wasn’t the obituary broadcasted all over Lucis.” Ignis backs up.  
“What about me? She says anything about me?” Prompto asked.  
“No, but she did say she had some sort of surprise for us…or well me I guess.” Noctis shrugs his shoulders.

Whatever it was Noctis wasn’t sure…

**============================**

“Why did you do that!” Fira says.  
“Because he deserves to know your alive!” Iris pouts.  
“For what? I failed to protect his father and let him die.” Fira says looking to the side sadly holding her bandaged arm.  
“Fira…you fought hard for the king. And besides, you got the princess out of the city alive.” Iris tries to reason with the woman.   
“I know but still…this regret won’t leave…I just need to take a walk.” Fira says stepping out of the room and the hotel going for a walk.

Fira explored the city a bit as she looked around, looking at the different stores she found one where she could stock up on potions and anything else if she needed to be able to fight…now that she was without magic she needed that and some sort of weapon..usually she’d go for a katana sword.

The dark blue-haired woman spent hours searching for the store that sold some hunters merch and checked out the blades they had on display. Speaking with the man behind the counter she asked on what the best would be for hunts and other fights.

**_Meanwhile…_ **

“Wonder what Iris has for you,” Prompto says.  
“So do I, she sounded like it was something huge,” Noctis replies.  
“Well, whatever the surprise is we shouldn’t keep her waiting,” Ignis replies.

The guys headed for the hotel Iris had said she’d be staying at, for now, heading there wasn't much of a problem to get there in no time. Meeting up with Iris in the front lobby than in guys' hotel room for a chat was what needed to be done. Of course, after Talcott and his grandfather greeted Noctis and his friends.

“So Iris, what was it like in the Crown City?” Noctis asked.  
“Not pretty, the Citidel took a beating. But a lot of outlying neighbours made it through in one piece.” Iris starts.  
“The empire had tactical targets in mind.” Ignis sighs.  
“You know if there’s anything else, you can ask me,” Iris says.  
“Yeah, uh, thanks,” Noctis says.  
“So…about Lady Lunafreya. I keep hearing she was in town. She left right away, Fira even helped her with escaping…but Fira ended up getting far more than just physical wounds in the prosses.” Iris explains.  
“Wait so Fira is alive!?” Prompto asked.  
“Yes.” Iris nods.  
“Good to hear, thanks.” Noctis sighed in relief.

So he didn’t lose her, Fira was alive but honestly from what Iris had said he wasn’t sure how well she was doing.

“Yeah, well. Get a goods nights rest. Oh! And your surprise should arrive real soon.” Iris smiles heading for the door opening it to reveal Fira herself.  
“Fira!” Prompto shouts.  
“G-Guys…” Fira says, lilac eyes wide.

Noctis took in her appearance, her dark-blue hair that was usually up in a ponytail was now down, she had on a sleeveless zipped up shirt, black jeans with a pair of knee-high black converse. On her arms were fingerless gloves that ended just near her elbows…and on her arm was bandaged tightly wrapped around. Her face covered in some scratches here and there that seemed to be nearly finished healing.

“Fira…” Noctis whispered as he stood up.


	6. Chapter 6

The room went silent, minutes passed and no one dared to talk. Fira pretty much froze in her spot...yeah she knew at some point she'd have to face Noctis and the guys again but she didn't expect to run into them so quickly just moments after she had gotten her wounds dressed and slightly healed up a bit.

  
"Fira!" Prompto cheers and was the first to hug her.  
"We're very glad you are alright." Ignis nods towards her.  
"You are alright...right?" Gladio asked.  
"Y-Yeah." Fira nods patting Prompto's back lightly.

  
All was left was Noctis who stood there in shock, he wanted to run up to her, hug her and never let go...but he held himself back knowing she might not want that due to the wedding of his coming up soon. Fira, on the other hand, felt her heart tear apart even more at the sight of Noctis as her feelings for him were still very strong.

  
"My uhh...last mission is to make sure Noctis safely retrieves the Kings in Arms, and that he's safely brought to his wedding which is in a few days." Fira forced out.

  
Noctis frowns quickly at this, he knew she quickly put up a wall. She was pushing the feelings they had for one another aside and decided to focus on her job which was to protect him at all costs. This hurt him deeply and despite Fira trying her best to hide it he saw quick sights of hurt in her eyes before it left as she bid them goodnight and left to her room.

  
"Are you alright bud?" Prompto asked.  
"I guess I'll have to be." Noctis sighed.  
***********  
 ** _The Next Morning..._**

  
By the morning everyone including Fira all had gone out while Noctis was the last to wake up as usual. Iris decided to wait up for him and show him around...meanwhile Fira decided to get some alone time, for now, to hopefully get herself together before she knew she'd be on the road with the guys from now on.

  
She sighed as she rubbed her injured arm gently as she stood within the area of the Outlook, she gazed at the Meteor as thoughts ran through her head. Memories of the past rushed like a movie through her as she remembered the happier times she had with Noctis when their relationship wasn't threatened with marriage to someone else.

  
 _'Of course, I don't blame Princess Lunafreya at all...she's a sweet woman and honestly, she'd be a perfect match for Noctis to be his wife and Queen...I'm just a refugee from another city, one of the remaining soldiers from the Kingsglave...nothing more.'_ Fira thought.

  
Just as she slowly began to walk away, both Noctis and Iris arrived. While Iris was speaking on the sight Noctis noticed Fira walking away on her own...so this is where she was. Desperately he wanted to hold her again but he didn't know at this point if that was a good idea.

  
"Oh was that, Fira?" Iris asked.  
"Yeah..." Noctis muttered.  
"How...How are you holding up?" Iris asked.  
"Honestly? Not so great...but we'll have to be I guess." Noctis frowns.

  
Iris frowned as well, she didn't like the idea of these two being forced apart but fate had different plans ahead for the two...Noctis was fated to be the King and it was needed for him to have a Queen...and that would be from Lunafreya. As much as Noctis loved Luna it was more of a friend or sister-like type of love...his heart completely yearned for Fira but soon the two would become strangers once again.

  
 _'I'm so sorry Fira.'_ Noctis thought.

  
Deciding to head back to the hotel Noctis found the guys as well as Fira all back though Talcott seemed to have been slightly taken by Fira as when Noctis walked in he saw the kid hug her around her waist with his head resting just above her stomach.

  
"Heh, I was only gone for a few minutes kiddo," Fira smirks.  
"I know but I still missed you!" Talcott replies.

  
Fira and the others in the room laughed before Talcott quickly mentioned about a rumour of something behind a waterfall, Ignis thought that it would be one of the lost tombs too which Gladio asked if they should check it out, course they did and just as they were gonna walk out of the hotel the guys turned around looking at Fira.

  
"You coming with us?" Prompto asked.  
"Yeah, I will." Fira nods.

  
After ruffling the hair of Talcott she walked off joining the guys as they made their way a few conversations happened while they made their way there...but most of the time Fira kept to herself nearly feeling like a stranger once more to the three of them...it hurt but she also was more closed off after what happened back at the city and thankfully none of the guys asked her since they knew she wasn't in the mood nor state to talk much more than they already knew.

  
Entering the cave behind the waterfall the group carefully walked through as they stayed close together, Fira's constant travels outside the walls and battle heightened her senses as she placed her right hand over the hilt of her katana sword that she had recently bought, which rested on her waist on the belt.

  
"Whoa! Where did you get that, Fira?" Prompto asked.  
"I was gonna asked the same," Ignis adds in.  
"I bought it just a few hours ago, you could get a clear guess why I needed to..." Fira shrugged her shoulders.

  
Noctis understood after his father died the magic his father had gifted her must've left quickly so she had nothing left to protect herself with. Stepping forward he placed his hand on her shoulder and did the same as he had with the guys, sharing some of his with her. 

  
That action made Fira gasp and flinch slightly at the feeling, looking at her left hand she looked back up at Noctis who had a small yet slightly sad smile.

  
"You could've told me this sooner, I would've done this before we entered here. But still, I'd like it of you to have at least something to protect yourself with." Noctis told her.  
"Um...thank you." Fira nodded.

  
To avoid things behind awkward the guys clear their throats and so everyone kept on moving forwards, Fira sent them a silent 'thank you' but knew at one point she'd have to confront Noctis and have some form of a heart to heart talk with him.

  
After that thought Prompto and Gladio decided to joke about the demons inside the cave...speak of the damn devils they surfaced making the group spring into action taking down each and every one of them.

  
Once all of them were taken down the group of five continued only to come up to a slope of ice...great...one by one they went down it only Fira lost her footing at the end of it and fell onto Noctis who quickly caught her and had him fall on his back, grunting from impact he sighed and looked at Fira who stared at him in slight shock.

  
"Um...sorry," Fira replied.  
"It's fine," Noctis replied.

  
The bad thing was...more of those damn demons arrived which forced everyone back into action despite the former couple wanting a little moment to last a bit longer...but Fira knew her ex was off-limits now since he was a newly engaged man...

  
 _'No! I can't think of anything close to that right now. All I need to do is make sure he gets there safe and alive.'_ Fira thought.

  
This last job...was gonna be one of the hardest for her yet...

  
As more time passed and the group of five went further and further in they encountered more and more demons and yes, of course, they have successfully dealt with them as they kept going on. This allowed them to get to the tomb just behind a wall of ice, Noctis walked in the room and had gotten the third of the royal arms.

  
Heading back out they all found out it had gotten dark...only though Noctis began to have rather hurtful headaches to where despite their relationship being broken off Fira rushed to his side and placed a hand on his back.

  
"Noctis are you alright!?" Fira asked.  
"Noct, you okay!?" Prompto asked.  
"What did I...Where was that?" Noctis mutters.  
"What is it?" Gladio asked.  
"A hole in the ground...something burning...The Meteor?" Noctis replied slowly standing up straight with Fira's help.  
"You saw the Disc Of Cauthess?" Ignis asked.

  
Noctis just nodded his head, though he frowned a bit when Fira removed her gentle hold on him, so this was gonna be like this from now on huh? As much as it pained him he knew both he and Fira were gonna have to try their best to remain apart...despite the fact soon they'll have to have a heart to heart talk with one another.

  
By the time they arrived back it was already morning (course they camped out for the night), Talcott was happy to see them all back and again tackled Fira in a hug which she smiled softly at the boy's actions. He wasn't the only one taken by. She liked the little guy as well.

  
"We owe you, Talcott," Noctis told him.  
"Your welcome!" Talcott replies nodding his head after he laughed and continued to hug Fira.

  
However, when they all were about to head out once more after informing Talcott, Noctis once again had the worst headache too which again Fira ran to his side. Their feelings were seeping through despite the two trying so damn hard not to let it out...but as of right now to most people Fira looked like a concerned friend...but to the guys, they knew it was more.

  
"Not again..." Noctis whispers.  
"What's the matter? You alright?" Iris asked.  
"He'll be fine. Don't worry." Gladio tells her.  
"We oughta take a closer look at this so-called 'Disc'," Gladio adds.  
"Then look no further than the outlook. We can use the viewer things!" Prompto replies.  
"Viewer things?" Fira asked.  
"No substitute for being on sight, but it would be a start. Let's see what we can glean of Noct's condition." Ignis suggests.

  
Fira rubbed Noctis's back a little bit before nodding towards the exit, agreeing with her silently he lead the group to where Noctis caught Fira leaving from only to find a man standing there...too which made Fira scoff and cross her arms with a glare in her eyes.

  
"What a coincidence," Ardyn speaks up.  
"I'm not so sure it is," Gladio replied.  
"Aren't nursery rhymes curious things?" Ardyn asked.

  
When neither of the five replied he continued.

  
"Like this one: 'From the deep, the Archean calls...Yet on deaf ears, the god's tongue falls. The King made to kneel, in pain, he crawls.'" Ardyn speaks out.  
"So how do we keep him on his feet?" Prompto asked taking a step forward but Fira's handheld him back.  
"You only heed the call. Visit the Archaean and hear his plea. I can take you." Ardyn tells them.  
"Why the hell should we trust you?" Fira finally speaks up.  
"Ahh Miss Reyes, your wounds are healed no? I must apologize for that all you have gone through. Such a beautiful face shouldn't be scared up like that." Ardyn says.  
"Sympathy from you is not needed." Fira spat.  
"Well, you five gonna let me take you there?" Ardyn asked.  
"We in? "Gladio asked.  
"I don't know, Fira doesn't even seem to trust him," Noctis says.  
"Well, whatever it is...we take a ride..." Prompto says.  
"But watch out backs, whatever Fira knows about this guy...doesn't seem to be good. And usually, she's always right." Gladio finishes for Prompto.  
"Fair enough." Ignis agrees.  
"Let's do it." Noctis agrees as well.

  
Fira didn't like this but what choice did they have? At this point, she knew they were playing right into his plans and trap but Fira knew she'd get them all out of there somehow...she always found a way out whether she'd get hurt from it or not.

  
"Fine..." Fira sighs shaking her head not liking it one bit.

  
By the time they all got close to the two cars that they'd have to take, Ardyn decided to make Noctis drive to which Fira rolled her eyes. Not that Noctis's driving skills were bad it just annoyed her that despite the fact she knew who this man was she couldn't speak what she was thinking until he left.

  
 _'Ugh...soon as you leave us I'll spill everything I know about you...I won't let you win this...whatever you call it for yourself.'_ Fira thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone piled into the car, Noctis took the driver's seat, Prompto in the passenger seat as Ignis, Fira and Gladio took the back seats. Fira rested her katana sword just between her legs as one handheld the hilt she was silent as ever as Ardyn spoke up about this little drive-by the trip was not a race but a chase...to which Noctis drove after the man either way.

"First Galdin, then Lestallum...What a coincidence, huh?" Prompto asked.  
"Way too convenient to be a coincidence. I reckon he's following us around." Gladio says.  
"But to what end? That question bothers me deeply, as does his origin." Ignis asked.  
"Maybe to make sure I keep my mouth shut..." Fira says.  
"What do you mean by that?" Prompto.  
"Before the attack on the city HE was there while I was watching over the king...not to mention it was he who came before his majesty about what had to be done for the so-called peace," Fira explained.

Her voice was full of hatred and anger, something the guys never heard from her at all...whoever this man was or did from her line of sight must've driven this part of her out.

"It's hard for me to picture that guy in the empire," Prompto says.  
"Beleive it, he's the Chanclor...high command too and he came to the city with the bastard who became the cause of the cities fall." Fira spat arms crossed, she didn't speak rudely towards Prompto though.  
"But it's even harder to imagine him as Lucian," Gladio commented.

The five of them continued to make small talk on the matter, all of the guys were rather on edge with how angry and hateful Fira was acting knowing she knew something they didn't see nor noticed...then again they never met this man as she had and usually her judgement on people she didn't like were correct.

And it was unsettling the more time this man was around them.

"What's his highness's opinion on this 'Ardyn'"?" Gladio asked.  
"Don't really have one--he's nothing more than a creepy old dude to me," Noctis replied.  
"You hit the nail on the head right there," Prompto said.  
"Trust me he's not a good person, and I know he's following us to make sure I don't reveal too much to you guys from what I saw...damn him..." Fira sighed.  
"It's all right, you can tell us what you'd like when you think the right time arrives," Ignis explains.  
"I sure as hell hope that time comes." Fira whispers.  
"Well that's also why we came up with a plan," Gladio says.  
"Gotta 'watch our backs' the whole way." Noctis finished.

A brief moment of silence was in the car though soon Ignis made sure to check on Noctis which Fira made sure to pay attention to his response as she had hoped the headaches were gone and wouldn't come back...somehow though that see a bit farfetched to her for now.

Thankfully he was alright but what pissed Fira off was that at a nearby gas station...Ardyn decided they should camp here for the night...Fira narrowed her lilac eyes at the man who grinned in response giving a snide remark then going off wherever. Fira wasn't liking this at all but she made sure to bunk with the guys and far away from Ardyn at all costs...even if it meant she had to be close to Noctis.

 _'It's just for the night...remember he is to be married soon after that you can do your best to forget him...no matter how hard that will be.'_ Fira thought.

It was heartbreaking for her...she was too watch him marry another woman that wasn't her. However, after the wedding, she had planned to leave the city and head back to her hometown just so she didn't has to see her ex-lover become happier with another woman.

 _'Stop! Stop thinking about this! Keep your head on straight and get the job done!'_ Fira thought.

Noctis noticed her expression and wanted to do some form of comfort for her but didn't know if he should actually. He even raised his hand towards her but when he was just a touch away from her shoulder he sighed and pulled away.

 _'I don't think she wants me to even be someone like that for her anymore...'_ Noctis thought.

  
****Elsewhere - With Luna****

  
Luna had used whatever tech she could to inform those in need where they could find her for her to heal them as much as she could. Lots of people thankful for her offer came to her call and one by one she would heal them with her amazing powers.

One of them happened to be an old man who came along with a young man who seemed to either be his son or son-in-law, when she healed him whatever was on his head slowly began to disappear, thankful for her aid they thanked her many times before an old woman arrived.

Luna was determined to help these people however as much as she could before the wedding, though however, she was a bit stunned at the thought of what the Niffs did to tear Noctis and Fira apart...during the short time she got to know her she found out Fira was a lovely yet strong woman who was brave enough to go head-on into battle no matter the cost.  
****Back With Noctis And The Others****

Ignoring the chat the guys had Fira headed inside the gas station to stock up on some supplies, Ardyn had that smug smirk on his face as he watched the girl wasn't long until the guys notice where the creepy man's eyes were trained on when they all gathered around her.

"W-What?" Fira asked.  
"Hush...that creep keeps grinning at you." Gladio whispers.  
"We need you to keep close, I'm not sure what of he'll do to you if you were to be alone," Ignis says not liking this man at all.  
"We know you can take care of yourself rather well, but still we think it is best you stayed with us," Prompto tells her.  
"And by stay close, don't leave our sights." Noctis finished.  
"Oh uh...okay." Fira agrees.

So they noticed huh, not a problem for Ardyn he could wait to see what he could do when the time came around for him to mess with Fira. All in due time and he was sure Fira knew that as well, she was a smart young woman after all...but ahh he knew her secret, one he'd used on her at the right time.

After spending the night they five of the woke up bright and not too early to head back, it was then that Ardyn 'warned' them of the 'point of no return' but of course, the group needed to get there and this fool was their only way through, so Noctis took the wheel again as he drove behind Ardyn who lead them there. 

Soon they arrived and they hoped this wasn't a setup, however, Fira had a feeling it might just be...this man didn't offer help without a real reason behind it. Honestly when he asked if he given the five of them a reason to not trust him they didn't reply with 'Well Fira's reaction to you causes for concern' instead they said something else.

Though they were able to get inside after Ardyn had asked to be 'let in', then he bid them a farewell which Noctis quickly (but safely) drove them inside and Fira let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Wow you don't like that man," Prompto says.  
"If you saw what I've seen...you'd understand," Fira replied.  
"We won't ask you to tell us, you can do so on your own time. We all understand what you went through must be horrifying and hard to deal with so please take the time you need to soon tell us." Ignis informs her.

"Thanks, Iggy." Fira smiled a bit.

The rest of the ride there was thankfully in pleasant conversation, when they arrived everyone had gotten out and followed the path that lead them in some type of ruins Ignis recognized following them they actually ended up finding a royal tomb before their eyes the idea was to grab it and quickly get out of there.

But...this time the ground under them shook with great force that all of the stumbled around, Noctis fell to his knees for a moment as his head started to hurt again. Quickly thinking Fira rushed to his side and gently pushed him back just as the ground before them began to fall apart though that didn't do much since both she and Noctis fell over as their hands held one another tightly to which Gladio came along grabbing Fira's free arm.

"I got you two!" Gladio shouts.  
"Nice catch Gladio!" Fira shouts back.

Doing her best she slowly started to raise Noctis enough where Gladio was able to grab on giving them both good leverage enough to pull themselves up this time.

"Thanks, Fira," Noctis says.  
"We might wanna save the thanks for later until we get somewhere safer." Fira explains.  
Just as she said that The Acrhaean showed itself as it held the Metor over its shoulders, it glared at the three of them...damn these beings were huge and rather powerful too. Ignis and Prompto though soon shouted out for them greatful the three of them were okay, however, they still needed to stick together so Fira, Noctis and Gladio would follow the path beside them to see where it lead.

Hopefully it would help them meet up with the other two safely...though they did know it might just not be THAT easy of course.

As the three of them took the path they came across places with rather high heat which had them most of the time having their hand over their faces to block the heat, though by the time they got halfway out they came across a rather narrow path, Fira decided to go first and carefully stuffled her way though, then Gladio and lastly Noctis.

As they slowly and carefully made their way across Noctis's head began to hurt...worse time possible but Noctis fought through the pain and continued on, Fira swung herself on a tree branch to safer ground for the time being and was rather spooked when Gladio sudden tossed Noctis over who managed to bump into her and land on her.

"Sorry." Noctis sighed.  
"Worry about it later! We need to get out of here!" Gladio says.

Continuing on Noctis began to get tired of walking so much, Gladio though took it upon himself to snap some sense into him, Fira didn't like walking much more either but what else could they do to get out of here? She knew very well Noctis was not just tired from the walking but from what this TItan guy was doing to his head constantly.

Gladio then went on explaining about his family job, protect the king whatever the cost. Fira's duty though was to make sure Noctis got to his wedding safely, she was just a Glaive after all...possibly one of the remaining survivors if there was anyone else left.

Not long after Ignis called Noctis's phone though the connection was failing.

"Ignis?" Noctis asked after answering the phone.  
"Your safe. Good. Listen, Imperial troops are near." Ignis says before they got cut off.  
"Got cut off. But it sounds like we're about to have some imperial company." Noctis says.  
"Just great..." Fira sighed shaking her head with her hands on her hips.  
"About to get even hotter in here." Gladio informs them.

With not much of other choice the three of them took on the imperials themelves when the time came around that they were all dealt with Noctis walked up over to the edge to speak with that thing only to get the headace again.

Noctis groan in pain as he stumbled back into Fira who held his shoulders, letting him use her to lean on for the moment as he tried to regain his footing even though the pain seemed unbareable.

"What the hell is it you want? Quit screwing with my head!" Noctis shouts.

Without much of a single word this 'Titan' used one of it's fists and destoyed the ground under them, Noctis quickly wrapped an arm around Fira before he brought out his sword, throwing it and wrapping them together safely on the ground.

"I don't think he's gonna wait on us to feel better." Fira said.  
"Let's get the hell out of here," Noctis replied.  
"Shit! There's nowhere to go!" Fira says after looking around.  
"Looks like we have no choice." Noctis sighed.

Damn...they were gonna have to fight this beast...despite the heartbreak the two were forced to deal with they nodded at one another and started to defend themselves the best they could as well as looking out for each other. Working together as if nothing at all had changed between them. 

Though the little time longer it took it was clear this wasn't gonna go down easy, even when Gladio came around they decided they HAD to get out of there, turning around they all ran off until they came up to a ledge which Gladio helped them up before getting up himself only for all of them to leap forward when the large hand of the Titan slammed down.

"He just won't quit," Noctis says.  
"This is getting annoying." Fira sighs.

Running off just as the ground behind them slowly broke off until a ledge came around and Gladio took the job to hold it all back. Knowing he had to hurry Noctis quickly took Fria into his arms pulling her in close to his side, Fira yelped at the action but quickly knew he was about to warp them down safely too which no doubt they'd have to fight off the Titan once more.

At this point the two of them worked together to parry the attacks from it, their swords crossed together as they used their combined strength doing their best even if it was stronger than them. This went on until Ignis and Prompto showed up and soon all five of them finally together worked to destroy one of the arms of the big guy to hopefully end this fight already so they could leave.

Using ice potions to freeze the arm Noctis took the chance to use his sword slicing at the arm before it broke in pieces.

"It's over!" Noctis shouts.

With the battle finally over they all checked on one another, thankfully all of them were alright and not hurt...just rather tired and honest not one of them could blame one another...this 'adventure' was rather tiresome, not long after this big guy showed Noctis that Luna had met up with him beforehand, ahh so this is what she was doing huh?

After that, the big guy used some form of power to get rid of the imperial flyers which let them know for now things were alright...though fate seemed to want to slap them in the face cause Ardyn arrived again.

"Ugh, it's him." Fira spats.  
"Now now Lady Reyes no need to be rude." Ardyn smirks.

Ardyn was gonna introduce himself but he assumed Fira had already told them about him, which she did but he also did slyly offer them a ride out of there...at the moment they didn't have much of a choice no matter how badly they wanted to refuse...agreeing to this they all hitched a ride with this man.

**_Several Days Later..._**

All five of them ended up staying at the Chocobo Post for the time being as the damn car was in the Niffs hands. Though with Cindy offering to help them locate where they had taken it...the wait was gonna be a while.

"I still can't believe it. I mean, shouldn't the car have turned up by now?" Prompto asked.  
"We should wait until Cindy's done asking around the local garages before we disappear," Ignis informs.  
"Let's not fool ourselves. The empire has it." Gladio tells them.  
"Then maybe we can ask Ardyn to help us out again, right?" Prompto asked.

Fira just scoffed and walked away, she didn't want to snap at her best friend so she just walked off to look at the Chocobo's petting some of them as she waked up to a few of them, even one of the baby's seemed to like her as she crouched down letting one jump on her lap.

That made her smile as she gently petted its head.

"The imperial chancellor?" Gladio asked.  
"He represents a problem, not a solution. Take Fira's reaction for starters." Ignis says.  
"Right...So where does that leave us?" Prompto asked.  
"Stranded, awaiting word from Hammerhead," Ignis replies.  
"In the meantime, we'll have to hoof it," Gladio says.  
"Looks its Umbra!" Prompto says.

Whatever it was Umbra wanted the group to follow, which the guys did as they called for Fira to follow as well...what was it that this dog wanted them to follow and see?


	8. Chapter 8

**||A/N: I am giving this chapter for Fira to show off some sort of her stealth skills...though I'm nowhere near good at explaining fightings scenes or anything like this so forgive me on how it is as of this moment...but hope you enjoy!||**

With not much to go off the five of them followed after Umbra only to run into more of the trees part of the post as well as meeting up with Gentiana. She was the familiar to the Oracle and seemed to keep her eyes closed no matter where she would turn up at.

  
"...Gentiana." Noctis says.  
"Hear me, O King of the Stone. By the Stormsender's blessing with the path to the Stone be opened. The Oracle goes hence in her King's name." Gentiana tells.  
"Luna--Where is she now?" Noctis asked hoping his dear friend as still safe.  
"The eye of the Storm. When the covenant is forged the Oracle and ring shall await their King at the Walls of Water. Stray not from the path." Gentiana explains.  
Noctis sighed as he looked down only when he heard the wind pick up did he see her no longer standing in that one spot.  
"She's a messenger, a spirit faithful to the Oracle," Ignis explains.  
"For real?" Prompto asked.  
"Yes, I've actually had the pleasure to meet and speak with her when I was in the city with the princess," Fira says.  
"We're going beyond real now, pal," Gladio adds in.

  
Umbra walked closer to Noctis which he crouched down and retrieved the notebook he had been talking with Luna in, flipping the pages to the new message she had given him he smiled as he read the message.

  
_**'My prayers are with you, Noctis. I hope Fira has gotten to you safely, give her my thanks for saving my life.' - Luna.** _

  
Noctis looked at Fira and smiled just a bit more as he watched Fira busy herself with Umbra who seemed to enjoy her laughter as Umbra licked her face, his front paws on her shoulders as she ruffled Umbra's fur.

  
_ **'I received the blessing. Thank you, Luna. Fira is safe with me don't worry.' - Noctis.** _

  
After he was done Umbra noticed and calmed down from all the loveable attention he got from Fira and let Noctis place the book back into the pouch around his body before sitting down and looking at Noctis.

  
"Let Luna know. I'm okay. and she won't have to wait much longer--we'll be together soon." Noctis tells.

  
At that moment Noctis remembered what conversation he had with Luna when they were children, about the crystal and why the Lucian line was the only one able to use the crystal...as the protectors and his role in all this...

  
"Unto the King alone, this voice is heard. To follow the words is to follow the chosen path. Bridging Heaven and earth it strikes, the Storm's ephemeral yet eternal Light. To the Light must go the King." Gentiana's voice echos.  
"Lady Lunafreya has done well to keep the ring from falling into enemy hands," Ignis explains.  
"All we need to do is hit Altissia," Prompto says.  
"That entails passage aboard a ship. Calum may serve us now as it did them then." Ignis says.  
"The hidden harbour...Hmph, just might work. I'll have Iris set it up." Gladio says.  
"So, in the meantime..." Prompto started.  
"We head into the Storm," Noctis says.  
"Another day, another deity," Prompto adds.  
"Well, we might not wanna go on foot so...looks like we gotta get there by the Chcobo's," Fira suggested.

  
As Prompto cheered the group walked up to each Chocobo, getting on and soon taking off. Ignis and Gladio hung back to speak with Noctis on the terms about Fira as they knew the former couple were trying to make things seem normal but it had been far from it.

  
"Noct might I suggest you find a way to speak with Fira alone before we arrive at Altissa?" Ignis asked.  
"What do you mean?" Noctis asked.  
"Well, you might not wanna get married while still in a tense situation with your ex...even when despite still being heartbroken she's supporting you in everything, maybe up until the very end," Gladio explains.  
"But...how?" Noctis asked.  
"Try to find the right moment for you and her to speak. Though it wouldn't be easy due to how loyal of a friend and general person Fira is." Ignis says.

  
Indeed she was like that, Noctis knew that having a heart-to-heart talk with her might just be one hard obstacle they were gonna have to face at some point and feelings that weren't lost at all would surface on a rather painful level...Noctis just hoped it wouldn't be too late to have that talk with her.

  
...Whenever that right time would come...

  
When the group came up to a certain area they noticed they would have to head the rest of the way on foot, Fira decided to tune out the conversation between the guys as they were speaking of Luna and everything else...she liked the princess very much but there was only so much Fira's heart could take.

  
 _'Even if I were to cry the rain would hide it...'_ Fira thought.

  
Even though it was dark out now Fira took advantage of the rain and let her tears out, she silently cried the whole way there as soon the five of them arrived there was a certain type of tree, Noctis approached it and soon remembered another part of his past when he met Gentiana.

  
"The revelation of the Stormsender awaits the King...Hurry hence to the eye of the Storm. Foreign hordes fear the True King's ascension. The fearful seek to seal the path of what must come." Gentiana says.  
"What is it? Another headache?" Prompto asked after seeing Noctis hold his head for a moment.  
"I heard her--Gentiana," Noctis told.  
"Divine voices in your head again?" Gladio asked.  
"Hopefully it won't amount to the same headache it did with the Archaean." Ignis hoped.  
"Hope not," Fira adds after carefully forcing her words out.

  
That didn't go unnoticed by Noctis but just as they made way to head back those stupid soldiers arrived forcing them to take them all down and out of their way, as they got closer and closer (back on the Chocobo's of course) Gentiana's voice continued to speak to Noctis...

  
Even though it was dark they all did have flashlights and when at times they flashed on Fira since the rain seemed to stop at the moment Noctis caught her eyes being a little red.

  
 _'She's been crying...I'm so sorry, Fira.'_ Noctis thought as he frowned.

  
The closer they were the more Gentiana's voice Noctis heard, once arrived however they noticed a tree there what seemed to look the same to the other as Noctis raised his hand and apparently this one was the second one...the very last one for them to get to was in a cave-like place which seemed to be fitting.

  
With no more time to waste the five of them all together once more headed out and towards where it would be, getting back on the Chocobo's they were using they all headed back where the rain picked up once more as they were approaching the final place to meet the Stormsender.

  
This time however Noctis took a quick glance towards Fira and saw her face twisted into an expression he would see whenever he actually caught her crying on her own...so she was using the rain to keep him and the guys from seeing...didn't do much when he himself knew her really well.

  
The ride there was rather long but once they all were close enough lightning struck rather close meaning they too were close to where the last place was before they were to meet with the Stormsender. On foot this time the five of them made their way through the rain and up to the cave's entrance.

  
As they got further in the group manage to run into a demon named Naga that apparently was looking for her 'baby' and mistook Prompto as hers. Later though they did have to fight it off as this thing accused them of 'taking her baby' and honestly they DIDN'T.

  
Apparently, though this demon had the ability to turn people into frogs, and at times they did which lead to those still human having to use something on another to return them to normal, course this also meant that it took a bit to take her down and when she did go down the five took a moment to catch their breaths.

  
"Ugh...I hate demons that can do something as embarrassing as that..." Fira sighed.  
"Tell me about it, turning into a frog doesn't feel good." Noctis sighed.  
"If Noctis turned into a frog, then why couldn't Fira kiss him to return him to a prince." Prompto teases.  
"W-What?" Noctis asked.  
"Dude not a good time." Gladio says nodding towards Fira.

  
Fira, on the other hand, had her lilac eyes closed then walked off, Prompto tried to apologize to which she had waved her hand to signal silently that 'it was alright' or some form of that. She knew Prompto meant no harm in that though Gladio was right there wasn't the time nor a place anymore to tease her nor Noctis about each other anymore.

  
 _'Might be best to do that between him and Luna from now on...she is to be his wife. And I know she'll make him happy, so long as he's happy I'll be happy.'_ Fira thought.

  
Arriving at the final place where the last runestone was, successfully getting the aid of the Stormsender and seeing a vision of Luna's call to the god Noctis soon could see himself back with his friends which lead them to heading back out of the cave to the outside.

  
Once outside it was clear skies, no more rain thankfully Fira had no longer felt the need to cry as they all, only to get a call from Cindy herself.

  
"Hey Highness. About your car..." Cindy started over the phone.  
"Yeah?" Noctis asked.  
"Well, I found her, she's at a base," Cindy informed him.  
"Ugh..." Noctis said as he didn't like that one bit.  
"Now, I can handle garage-folk no problem, but sweet-talking the empire? That'll take some doing." Cindy says.  
"Don't worry about it." Noctis says.  
"Yeah?" Cindy asked.  
"We'll figure it out," Noctis tells her.  
"You sure about that?" Cindy asked.  
"Yeah, thanks for the heads up. Later." Noctis tells her before hanging up.  
"Who was that?" Gladio asked.  
"Cindy," Noctis replies.  
"What!? You can't talk to her like that!" Prompto explodes.  
"Yeah, I can. I just did." Noctis replied with a small smirk.  
"Someone has a little crush huh?" Fira teased Prompto in which he blushed as he rubbed the back of his head while looking to the side.  
"And did she have any choice words for you?" Ignis asked.  
"Yeah--the Regalia's at an imperial base," Noctis replied.  
"Oh boy." Prompto sighs.  
"Guess that just leaves one question." Gladio says.  
" 'When do we retrieve her?' " Ignis says.  
"As far as I'm considered sooner the better," Fira says.  
"Yeah, I'd say 'now'." Noctis agrees.

  
Getting back on the Chocobo's they headed close to where the base would be located deciding it was best to set up came somewhere far where they wouldn't be spotted to speak battle terms before they would engage in battle, of course, Ignis had a huge plan and stood pacing around as he voice out his ideas while the other four sat in lawn like chairs around the fire...adding in their own points in here and there.

  
The task was to go inside unseen and if they were gonna get caught then they were to retreat quickly and try again at night once more.

Since Stealth was a specialty of Fira's she went first with her phone already connected to Ignis's as she seemed to be able to go unnoticed by the Niffs there as she carefully picked each hiding spot.

  
"I'm in...no sight on the car yet but I think I'll be close soon." Fira whispered.  
"Alright, but remember to be careful. We will be right behind you." Ignis whispered back.  
"Don't worry, I've done this before." Fira whispered.

  
It was true, as a glaive she would usually be sent in many Niffs bases to gather intel on their plans and usually finished the mission without much trouble, which is why Ignis asked this of Fira too which she agreed without a second thought...and despite Noctis at one point showing concern even though he himself knew of her successful missions.

As Noctis and the guys got closer which Noctis warp-killing each Niff soldier it allowed them to soon meet up with Fira who hid behind a wall where there had actually been searchlights. Peeking around a corner of the wall she smirked liking to be back in action of this.

  
"Think you can get passed?" Ignis asked.  
"Yeah, but beware of the armour...those things will spot you in a split second. Might have to wait a while before taking the careful move." Fira says just as they could see rather a few of them at this base.

  
Quickly Fira set off ahead, they needed to get those gates opened so they could get through, and since Fira remembered some codes from her former missions she was the one who was best fitted to decode it quickly as there would be a light spotted on it.

  
It took a while before Fira took the chance to quickly walk over and open up the first gate, Noctis got worried but sighed in relief when nothing happened as well when she gave them the signal to follow in quickly. Though as they slightly jogged in they noticed the generator...something that not only powered the base the troopers was a bit stronger...great...

  
Hiding again in the shadows Fira continued onwards using the magic Noctis gifted her to warp to different places as the guys took care of the remaining troopers...meanwhile Fira managed to locate the car and quickly contacted Ignis.

  
"Ignis, I found the car. It's just ahead from where you guys are." Fira whispered.  
"Alright, we're on our way." Ignis replied.  
"What did she say?" Prompto asked.  
"She has successfully located the car, we are to meet her ahead." Ignis explains.  
"Gotta hand it to the youngest glaive, her reputation suits her." Gladio grins.  
"Yeah, she's always been suited for these types of missions," Noctis said with a smile on his face.

  
Just as the guys arrived where Fira and the car was one of those damn armoured tech arrived which forced them to deal with it so that they could have a clear path to drive out on. As the battle raged on the troopers soon arrived which despite it being a tight situation the five had actually worked really well.

  
The off part was that this battle as well as having the job to take down the generator took pretty much all night, it wasn't until morning did the five of them actually manage to defeat the base and regain the car...thankfully.

  
However...they managed to run into Ravus.

  
"Long has it been, Noctis." Ravus says as he walked towards them all.  
"Ravus," Noctis calls the mans name.  
"You received the Stormsenders blessing. And yet, you know nothing of the consequences." Ravus spats, sword pointed at Noctis's neck.  
"Watch it," Gladio says taking a step forward only for the blade to be pointed to his.  
"Ravus, that's enough," Fira says stepping forward but was just grabbed by the neck by Ravus's free hand.  
"Let her go!" Noctis shouts.  
"Be still. All of you." Ravus glares.  
"Not good..." Prompto slowly says.  
"Heir to crown befitting no other...Witness his splendour and glory. All hail the Chosen King." Ravus spits.  
"Awful high and mighty for an imperial rat, serving the enemy to hunt down Luna!" Noctis spits back.  
"I do not serve, I command!" Ravus said as his grip on Fira's throat tightened.  
"Agh!" Fira forced out as she grips the metal hand of Ravus.  
"Get your hands off of Fira! Now!" Noctis shouts.

  
His grip tightened a bit more before shoving her towards Noctis, catching her the guys all gathered around both of them as Fira coughed as Noctis rubbed her back. Though she did use one hand to rub her neck where no doubt a mark would be there considering the hand that grabbed her.

  
"The kings swore shield," Ravus speaks.  
"You better believe it," Gladio replies.  
"A weak shield protects naught," Ravus says swinging his sword at Gladio, course it was blocked by Gladio's own blade.

  
What shocked Fira was that Ravus was able to later send Gladio back crashing into the car behind them, Noctis didn't like this at all it pissed him off. Firs Fira now Gladio...this wasn't gonna happen any further, not on his watch.

  
"You wanna go? Let's do it." Noctis says the weapons he retrieved from time to time appearing around him as he moved Fira to stand behind him.  
"Should the Chosen fall, that too is fate. As his loyal glaive shall know soon what fate awaits her." Ravus spoke up, though this gave time for Ardyn to arrive.  
"I'd say that's far enough. A hand, highness?" Ardyn says.  
"Not from you." Noctis quickly shot back moving an arm back around Fira as an action to protect her from these men.  
"Oh, but I'm here to help," Ardyn says.  
"And how is that?" Ignis asked.  
"I doubt it..." Fira rasped out.  
"By taking the army away," Ardyn says in a manner of fact.  
"You expect us to believe that?" Gladio asked.  
"When next we meet, it'll be across the seas. Just so happens we have business of our own with the tutelary deity. Don't we? Fare the well, Your Majesty, and safe travels. Oh, and I hope your neck recovers well, Miss Reyes." Ardyn says before he and Ravus leave.  
"You guys know that guy?" Prompto asked.  
"Ravus Nox Fleuret, first son of Tenebrae...and elder brother to Lady Lunafreya," Ignis says.  
"I saw him...in the palace...when they attacked...he tried the ring on...and lost his arm..." Fira coughed out.  
"Try not to make it worse on your throat. When we get back I'll brew up some tea for you, hopefully, it will help with the pain." Ignis says.

  
Fira just nodded her head as they soon all got back into the car, heading back to Lestallum. They needed to meet up with Iris again and Fira was actually looking forward to meeting up with Talcott...but what they would find...could both break Fira's heart as well as fuel her deep-seated hatred for the enemy...


	9. Chapter 9

**||A/N: You know I wouldn't mind if people wanted to draw a picture or two that went along with a certain part of this book, if someone does want to then your more than welcome to contact me and I'll add it into a chapter (or make it the main picture like the one above) and credit you of course...but that's ONLY if people wish too. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!||**

The drive back the guys spoke as Fira kept silent her throat still hurt though she seemed to start having this horrible feeling in her gut the closer they got back to the city...gripping her shirt she tried to take a few breaths to will it away but it didn't go just got worse.

When Noctis parked the car everyone had gotten out and headed to the hotel only to see Iris there practically in tears.

"Oh, Gladdy," Iris says.  
"What's wrong?" Gladio asked.  
"I let you down. I...never made it to Caem. The empire came when you were gone." Iris replies.  
Quickly though they all went back into Iris's hotel room and listened to the heartbreaking events that happened while they were gone.  
"None of us said a word about Noct. They just showed up and then...poor Jared." Iris starts.  
"What do you mean? What happened to Jared?" Gladio asked.  
"There was nothing we could do!" Iris shouts shaking her head.

Everyone got silent, sorrow filled the room as Fira shut her eyes tightly her shoulders trembling as she tried to hold back her tears...just how much more will these bastards take from people until they are satisfied?

Moments after the door slowly opened and in the small opened area was little Talcott...sobbing away as he heard they all were back. Noctis approached the boy crouching down in front of him, a sad expression on his face.

"It's...not right. We should've been here." Noctis told him.  
"I...I couldn't stop them." Talcott sobs.

That's what made Fira open the door sharply, crouching down and bringing the boy into her arms, hugging him close to her as he quickly hid his face on her shoulder gripping the back of her shirt tightly as he continued to sob.

"But I won't let the Empire get away with it. They'll pay for what they've done. I promise." Noctis said rubbing the boys back.  
"I believe you, Prince Noctis," Talcott says as he slowly pulled away from Fira walking off.  
"I'm taking Talcott, and we're going to Caem. We...We can't just stay here and do nothing." Iris sobs.  
"I understand." Noctis nods.

Fira clenched her fist and slammed it into the wall making the others jump but no one questioned her as they knew how she felt for the little boy...because she was around Talcott's age when the Niffs took everything from her in one night. However, she'd be damned if these bastards got away with it a second time.

As the day passed the guys stayed in their hotel room while Fira was busy with a few things, she managed to get in contact with one of the Crownsguard officers - **_Monica Elshett_**...the package she was sending was gonna be for Talcott but she had quickly written off a note for him to only open it in 9 or 10 years hence. 

When night fell she made sure everything was in order and watched the man who was thankfully secretly gonna send the package to her, with that done Fira decided to call it a night and turn in as she headed back to her hotel room and slept through the night, though unknowing to her Noctis had some odd dream.

**_The Next Morning..._ **

Noctis was out on the balcony of the hotel looking at the few when Gladio walked up behind him.

"I can't let her go it alone after everything that went down. It'll be a squeeze in the car but just for a little while." Gladio informs him.

With that in mind they set off, and well...since they would need to be meeting up with Cid and Cindy soon they could at least drop off Iris this time, though there would be more than usual in the car they'd have to make due...and make due well...Fira found herself sitting on the lap of Noctis while Iris took her seat (not that she minded).

Little chit chatter happened as they commented how Iris was 'sandwiched' in back to which Iris teased that Fira was on the Prince's lap which unknown to her kind of struck a small cord between the two...she noticed and Gladio just shook his head silently telling her that teasing them wasn't good anymore.

Apologies weren't needed since both knew she didn't mean for it to be like that so she was good, however another huge ship from the Niffs flew overhead forcing Ignis to park the car near a hotel, everyone got out while Iris stayed with the car.

Once they arrived at the 'base' of the Niffs, Ignis once more quickly cooked up a good recipe of attack, going into two groups - Prompto and Gladio would create the diversion, whereas Ignis, Noctis and Fira would follow in stealth mode again.

Waiting until night fell Fira lead the two of them to a safe location inside the base as she watched the 'high commander' of this place walk with some of the troopers spitting nonsense out as he continued forward.

"That's Caligo...I don't remember much on him other than his name when I checked some files on the Niffs I stole one time." Fira whispers.  
"It is alright, all we need to do is stay hidden and follow after him," Ignis says.

The three of them followed the man behind the shadows as she boosted on complaining about certain aspects of what happened, Fira just rolled her eyes and shook her head...all these men seemed to do was talk their mouths off...it's no wonder Fira came out to hate the enemy so damn much whenever a single word was spoken.

"If we don't catch his dumb ass soon, you'll be needing to hold me back before I kill him." Fira hisses.  
"Remain calm, we mustn't let our emotions get in the way and let him fall from our sights." Ignis reminds her.  
"I know but still, it's Niffs like him that piss me off the most. Just them speaking annoys me." Fira whispered.

After they finally did catch the bastard and a spot like was on them they ran as fast as they could to meet up with Gladio and Prompto, however, their next task was to wipe out the rest of the enemy in this base and that much they ended up doing so. Of course, since Ignis was the one who went to put the man in consider it was sadly known he had managed to escape.

Great...

But before they could get out of the base Aranea arrived, she attacked Noctis a few times as the others gathered around him, she recognized Fira and with a smirk, she winked her way.

"Well hello, there old friend," Aranea says.  
"What are you doing here, Aranea?" Fira whispered her throat still hurting a bit.  
"Oh my my, did Ravus do that much damage to you?" She asked.  
"What's it to you?" Fira whispered.

Nothing was said as soon a battle raged with her, she was one hell tough opponent that's for sure however some of the damn troopers arrived which lead to some of them quickly taking them down then attacking her again, though at one point she pulled back saying she didn't work 'after-hours'. 

"Who the hell was she?" Noctis asked slowly.  
"And how the hell does she know you, Fira?" Gladio asked.  
"I ran into her at one point, we fought a few times but in the end, she always seemed to pull back...not sure why." Fira whispers.

They had a feeling Aranea seemed to have to take a respectful level with Fira as she was a strong woman and loyal glaive. And that seemed to be the case with Fira's only thing that bothered her was that she worked with the Niffs...

Heading back they all got a room and decided to spend the night before heading the rest of the way to Caem. By morning they all got back into the car and off Ignis drove them. This time the header for the car was up since they had a feeling it would've rain _(that went up before they had fallen asleep)_. All were in the usual spots with Fira back on Noctis's lap.

When they arrived and headed out they all walked along with Cindy as she spoke about the boat as well as the Crownsguard gathering the parts needed all but one, when they got to the small house Talcott came out calling for Noctis and soon as he saw Fira he smiled hugely and nearly tackled her again.

Fira couldn't help but smile softly and ruffle his hair, the time she was able to spend this boy is actually what helped her from falling into a dark path...somehow someway this boy saved her and he didn't even know it. 

"We're told you know where we might be able to find something called 'Mythril', correct?" Fira asked her voice slowly getting better.  
"Remember the waterfall? I read in Grandpa's notebook there are some ruins near a lake just north of there. It said you'll find Mythril inside!" Talcott says.  
"Thanks, kiddo, your wonderful help." Fira smiled ruffling his hair again.

Talcott laughed as he grinned up at her when he left back inside his new house Gladio spoke up on having to deal with something himself which Noctis allowed since well nothing was gonna stop that man from doing anything.

****With Luna****

Umbra finally arrived as he found Luna in her room as she stood by the window looking out to the horizon, she smiled when she noticed her dog and crouched down on her knees, gently taking the book from the pouch around the dog and quickly moving the pages to the last contact between her and Noctis.

_**'I received the blessing. Thank you, Luna. Fira is safe with me don't worry.' - Noctis.** _

Luna was glad Fira was safe and sound after their departure, the poor young woman had suffered harsh wounds and she healed her despite the protests. During her short encounter with the young glaive, she felt them both forming a nice and wonderful bond as they escaped the city together.

She wrote something else down and had placed the book back into the pouch before she had stood up to her feet, looking out the window again as Umbra soon left to get to Noctis again.

 _ **Several Days Later...**_ ****With The Guys And Fira****

Back in the car this time there were just the four of them, even though there was now more room for Fira she still hoped that leaving Talcott was the best course of action despite him telling her time and time again that he'd be okay until she left.

Noctis this time was driving as he took them all towards where that lake would be, though honestly, they figured Ardyn was still following them as they were let in a certain area once more since they were a man down things didn't seem good. But it wasn't like either of them would go down without a fight.

And meeting up with Ardyn that they did end up doing...

"Ugh...him." Fira sighed.  
"Gentlemen, My lady, what a pleasant surprise. I do hope Ravus didn't hurt you on our last encounter." Ardyn says.  
"Sympathy from you makes me want to puke," Fira growls.  
"Ahh that's not nice, my lady," Ardyn says with a smirk.  
"Ugh! Told you he'd be waiting." Prompto scoffs.  
"With my imperial friends, no less," Ardyn replies.  
"Splendid." Ignis glares.  
"But fear not--I'll put in a good word. Well, come along then." Ardyn says.

And with that Ardyn lead, the way...much to their displeasure they followed after him turns out Ardyn had this all planned when he informed people they were the 'recruits' Araena spoke of, great...so the bastard knew of their predicament. 

She leads them to where they would have to go to get what they needed for the boat, only problem is they were forced to wait until sundown as that would be the ONLY way inside the place, and well waiting on hours for the stupid door to open Fira knew it would have to be worth it as their only way to the next big city was by the boat on water.

Though before they walked in Ignis and Prompto pulled Noctis to the side.

"Noct have you been able to speak with Fira?" Ignis asked.  
"No...anytime I even try or think about it, were facing the Niffs." Noctis sighed.  
"Damn...and we're nearly at Altissa..." Prompto frowns.  
"You'll need to find someway soon or I fear you two will be on bad terms after the wedding has passed." Ignis sighs.  
"Right..." Noctis whispered.

Noctis looked down as he thought about it, though honestly, he wasn't sure when or how he was going...heck he didn't even know what words to form it pained him to see the hurt in her lilac eyes constantly despite her hiding it all behind a smile _(even though it never reached her eyes)_ she tried her best to look okay with things but much like him she was hurt by it but had been forced to go on.

 _'It's no doubt how painful this is for both of us to not be able to act as the couple we once were, not to mention she might just be forced to watch me marry Luna...someone she comes to like but would lose me to her...I wouldn't blame her if she didn't want to speak with me at all...'_ Noctis thought.

When the doors opened thoughts of what was softly spoke was forgotten for the moment as they carefully entered inside, the more they went in the more they kept a good eye out around them course they ran into some demons residing within this place.

What amazed them was the sight of water being on the roof of the room they had found themselves in soon, unsure how that was even possible they continued onwards, but what shocked them a bit was Aranea decided she'd spill some Niffs secrets on why they were so keen on this place.

"Why spill the secrets for them?" Fira asked.  
"Look sweetheart I just work for them, doesn't mean I gotta like what they do," Aranea says.  
"Huh...never thought you'd be telling us anything," Fira replied.  
"Aww, then we didn't get to know one another well last time huh?" Aranea teases.  
"Very funny." Fira scoffs with a small tiny laugh.

Seemed like the two woman were forming a deeper respectful bond despite their workspace, though when more demons arrived all of them got back into action quickly as they took them down one by one until they came to the bottom level of this place...only to face off against a huge demon of a bird.

Now, this battle took a while as well...the demon could fly and so they all made sure to take the right shots to take it down altogether, though once it went down they had the chance to pick up the Mythril. All that was left was to head back and give this to Cid and Cindy so they could finish on the boat.

When they got back outside morning was already there, Aranea offered some words of encouragement as well as some words here and there for Fira offering her aid whenever she'd need it if she was in a pinch, which Fira agreed to do as Aranea seemed to have her mind on leaving the Niffs for good.

"Seems like you and Aranea are friends now," Prompto says.  
"I respected her on a level before, now however I think we have become somewhat of friends," Fira explains.  
"Well it's good to have some help from someone not alike to the empire," Ignis replies.  
"Yeah." Noctis nods.

Aranea actually did say she was to give them a ride back, and just as that was happening Cindy had contacted Ignis informing them to head back to the city to meet up with a hunter that could take care of the Mythril.

On their way back they noticed her ship was red, Fira was slowly liking Aranea more and moe commenting the fact she had a good choice of colour. On the way there they all did manage to get some sleep before the next morning rolled around and Aranea woke them up as they soon had arrived.

Though since something was happening at the powerplant Noctis was tasked to go in and help out some other hunter inside while the others would wait for them... It turns out the hunter that was in there along with Noctis happened to be Gladio himself.

Thankfully Holly treated the Mythril for them while Noctis and Gladio were inside, this was their ticket out of there and on a boat to the city on the waters. Honestly, this would be Fira's first time at that city due to her constant missions elsewhere as a glaive.

Meeting up with Iris she offered to send it to Cid as they freshen up in the city, taking that for count they all took at least one more night in the hotel before they left, and when night came around Noctis did attempt to speak with Fira but just before he could knock on the door he froze...and ran off back to the room.

 _'Damn it...what am I suppose to even say to her?'_ Noctis thought.

**_Next Morning..._ **

Not long after they all woke up they headed out and back to Caem, having breakfast before leaving allowed Fira to spend a bit more time with Talcott as he seemed to glue himself to her side stating he wanted to spend whatever time left at her side.

Accepting it without a second thought she spoke with the boy and he even managed to get Fira to laugh a few times, though when it was time to head out he did want to refuse to see her off but in the end, hugged her tightly before she had gotten on the boat.

Though as Fira was busy with Talcott, Umbra found Noctis and sat down as Noctis crouched down to the dog's level, retrieving the book he read over Luna's last message for him.

**_'Waiting for you in Altssia.' - Luna_ **

Altssia...the city where that wedding would be held between him and Luna, only regret Noctis had was that even after all this time he still couldn't get the courage to speak with Fira and go off on peaceful terms of the sort.

_**'Be there as fast as I can.' - Noctis** _

After writing his message back he placed the book back in the pouch, the others were soon meeting down near the boat, Cor spoke with them before they were to leave about something he had wanted to admit...he felt regret for not being there for the King...that he wasn't strong enough to protect him.

Cor blamed himself for the death of King Regis, but honestly, there was no way anyone could have known by then that there had been someone working on the inside for the Niffs nor what they had been planning...King Regis was who saw through the lies of the Niffs and prepared to go down with a fight.

No one blamed him and there was nothing to be blamed for, Cid soon mentioned that the boys weren't Noctis's friends but his brothers and Fira? Well, he could tell that Fira might've just been the love of the now young King's life. But of course, at one point he whispered that to the young King only getting a short nod in response.

After that talk the five of them decided it was time to set sail for Altssia, Fira took a quick moment to say goodbye to Talcott who hugged her tightly.

"Now you be good and listen to them alright?" Fira says.  
"I will I promise!" Talcott says.  
"Good, I'm sure we'll see each other again soon." Fira smiled.

Once everyone was on the boat began to move slowly and Talcott spoke to Noctis a few moments.

"Hey! Your Majesty!" Talcott calls out.  
"What's up?" Noctis asked.  
"Please come back soon! We need our king! And please keep big sister Fira safe!" Talcott tells him.  
"Yeah. Count on it." Nocts replies.  
"Jeez, it's you who should be safe kiddo!" Fira shouts out.

With a chuckle Fira shook her head and sat back down in a seat on the boat just as it left port, they were finally gonna make their way to the city floating on the waters...Fira was a bit bummed out since despite having many chances to have that heart-to-heart talk with Noctis both seemed to have chickened out quickly.


	10. Chapter 10

****At Altssia****

Ravus stood before a large area with a set of stairs and behind it all a beautiful looking building, the wedding day was soon arriving for both Lunafreya and Noctis. Though he slightly looked over his shoulder when an umbrella was held over his head a little bit...Ardyn.

"The wedding day arrives, but alas, without the bride. Of course, we've come for the Hydaeran and you've gone to such lengths to prepare." Ardyn says following the man when he walked away.  
"Merely my duty," Ravus replied.  
"Ah, but for an outsider to lead the imperial army must be a battle in and of itself. You have spoken to Lady Lunafreya?" Ardyn asks after making a snide remark.  
"No," Ravus says looking towards the man.  
"That obstinate secretary, standing in the way. While you rush to slay the Hydaeran for your poor sister's sake. I know the price of the covenant. But have you heard of the fate a singled out glaive will have? Or did your sister figure it out and tell you?" Ardyn explains.

****With The Guys And Fira****

On the boat, they all sat together and began to chat away, or even sightseeing...Fira on the other had stood off on the side of the boat and had leaned up on one of the walls of the boat looking out at the beautiful sight of the ocean before her.

"So you two haven't talked have you?" Gladio asked.  
"No...anytime we try it's either too much or something or someone interrupts us." Noctis sighs.  
"Well we could grab a hotel room for the night, that would allow you to speak with her," Ignis suggested.  
"Why not now?" Prompto asked.  
"I think they would like to be alone when they speak to one another, it is gonna be on how the feel and what they should do from here on out." Ignis disagreed.  
"That much I hope we can," Noctis says.  
"But first we must make sure Lady Lunafreya is safe," Ignis adds.  
"Yeah." Noctis agrees.

The topic then went on how Luna had gotten the ring to which Fira entered the conversation stating as she helped the princess get out of the city it had been King Regis that gave it to her for safekeeping until Noctis arrived.

Later Fira revealed the true reason behind Ravus's new arm, the man had tried the ring on and demanded the powers of the former kings...he got lucky to only lose his arm and live to tell the tale...thus Fira decided to slowly explain everything she saw and experienced during the attack on the crown city.

The guys remained silent and could be seen frowning, she had gone through a lot and even pulled through from horrible injuries which no doubt might just leave scars though they did know Fira was one of those people who looked at them as proof of survival and to push forward no matter the horrors.

However, when Ignis spoke of a rumour on Ravus carrying King Regis's sword, Fira tried to rack her brain to remember anything at all...but all she remembered was that everything happened much so fast that she was more focused on trying to help the King escape but in the end failed...

When the topic got back on Ardyn...Fira sighed and shook her head as she crossed her arms. 

Looks like now she could tell them what she knew of the man...

"Ardyn is not what we think he is, he's a man who is sly and only helps when it benefits him. How he became with the Empire is beyond me but what I do know is that he's close with the bastard behind everything...not to mention he seems to know a heck of a lot on where to go and just when to show up...so I don't think we should be expecting help from him anymore for safety reasons." Fira explains.  
"Indeed we must watch what we say around that man. We do not know what he would do if we speak too much." Ignis agrees.  
"Not to mention he seems to know something about you Fira...last time he said that you didn't know something of what fate awaits you," Gladio says.  
"Makes me uncomfortable to think he knows something..." Fira shivers.

 _'Is something bad gonna happen to her?'_ Noctis thought, worried expression in his eyes.

After the small talk between her and the guys ended and they started to speak with Cid, Fira had moved to sit by Prompto as she sighed, leaning back and letting the sun and wind hit her face, her dark blue hair moving with the wind. It felt nice.

When they got closer to the city there was a report on the radio which Prompto managed to get a signal, all five of them gathered around to listen which stated that Luna would give an official statement at a ceremony her first one since the attack on the Crown City. It wouldn't be much longer for them to arrive as the path Cid drove the boat on slowly began to enter the beautiful city of Altssia.

"Whoa..." Fira whispered as they entered.

Altssia lived up to its name...such a beautiful city on the waters. A real amazing sight indeed. Though before they would go sightseeing for a bit they had to go meet up with a man that went by the name Weskham, Noctis had a few questions for him and the man managed to answer them honestly.

But the first secretary arrived after hearing that the group had finally arrived in the city, she informed them that she did indeed have Luna in her care...but the Empire demanded that they surrender her over and to ensure her safety they would have to go to her place to talk terms...well more like Noctis would have to.

 _'This woman...she enjoys having the power over people, doesn't she? Does she plan to play with Lady Lunafreya's life? Who knows...but I sure hope Noctis says all the right things.'_ Fira thought.

After that, though Weskham offered a few hotel rooms for them so they could take a rest, this would allow them to be wide awake and ready for what would be about to come for them all. 

"And remember, your heart is yours to follow. Just see to it that you proceed with caution." Weskham tells Noctis.  
"What do you...?" Noctis asked.  
"I can see it in the eyes of you both, you harbour feelings for one another do you not?" Weskham asked.  
"Fira and I uh..." Noctis tried to explain.  
"It is alright, but the advice I could give you is to at least speak from the heart with her...use this chance to tell her what you truly feel about everything." Weskham smiled.

Should he use his moment to explain everything to her? Yes...he had to cause this might just be his last and final chance to even be on good terms with her and get rid of the tense relationship they had for weeks on end now.

"Thanks for the advice," Noctis muttered catching up with the guys, thankful Fira didn't manage to catch on to that conversation.

Before she entered the hotel room Noctis approached her, tapping her should he as if he could talk with her, and despite not wanting too Fira agreed to it anyways knowing this was needed and way long overdue.

So knowing they would need to have a heart-to-heart talk to rid the tense air between them they decided to meet up just outside their hotel when the guys had fallen asleep. Fira was already very much nervous as it is…but she knew this needed to be done because in days she’d lose him forever.

For Noctis, he was nervous and rather scared as well…there were many questions. Sure he still had that desire to hold her and kiss her as he still loved her very much but he had a feeling she wouldn’t let him do just that even if she too wanted it.

Pacing back and forth Noctis began to believe she wouldn’t come until he heard footsteps and noticed it was indeed her. Letting out the breath he didn’t realize he had been holding he watched her walk over to his side and lean up on the wall behind her.

“So um…” Fira started unsure how to start.  
“We need to talk…” Noctis told her.  
“Yeah…I know…” Fira replies with a sigh.

The silence between them surfaced once more as they both tried to find the words to speak to one another…though it didn't last long as Noctis seemed to start first wanting her to know his true feelings.

“Listen…I still love you, trust me I don’t want to have this wedding…” Noctis said before Fira spoke up.  
“I know, and Lady Lunafreya is a wonderful person…she’ll make a wonderful wife and queen for you,” Fira says quickly as she looked at her feet.  
“Fira please…look at me,” Noctis asked.

But she refused to, scared that if she let her eyes lay on him that the tears she had been keeping at bay for a while now…would overflow and she’d become a crying mess right before her ex-lover…

 _‘I still love him…and I never want him to see me like that so please Noct…don’t make me look at you…because I’m not sure if I could hold these tears back anymore…’_ Fira thought.

Not having it he gently placed his fingers under her chin and gently forced her head up, and just as she thought as soon as her lilac eyes landed on his blue ones tears flowed down her cheeks as faint sobs escaped her lips.

Frowning at the sight he brought her into his arms and held her to his chest, a bit shocked by this she soon began to try to push Noctis away, they shouldn’t be this close…Noctis was still engaged to Luna…she couldn’t do that to the princess even if the two saw one another as brother or sister…Fira still was set in her ways.

“No! Let me go!” Fira cried.  
“I’m not going to let you go…please…just give me this moment…one moment to hold you once more, one moment to kiss you…for the last time.” Noctis said painfully in a whisper.

Even though it was wrong now Fira found herself unable to refuse Noctis as she slowly began to turn her head to look towards Noctis, his right hand cupped her cheek as he used his thumb to wipe away her tears but more rolled down he gently placed his lips on hers in a kiss.

More and more tears rolled down Fira’s cheeks as they kissed, not long after Noctis joined in once the idea of this being their very last kiss clicked in his brain…why does it have to end like this? How come he is forced to be apart from the one he loves so dearly?

 _‘Fira…’_ Noctis thought.

 _‘Oh Noctis…’_ Fira thought.

Their lips move together a few times before pressing one last final kiss before pulling away from one another, both in tears hugged each other tightly which lasted a few minutes…and even though they never wanted to let go…they had to.

This was their last moment…and that had been their last kiss between each other…from then on out they had a feeling these moments wouldn’t transpire any longer…forced to become nothing but friends again…

How cruel fate was to them…

“Good night, Noctis,” Fira whispers as she took a few steps back, hands in her pant pockets before turning around completely and heading back inside the hotel and to her room.  
“Good night, Fira…” Noctis whispered back as he watched her walk inside.

Both of their hearts felt so heavy, not even a good cry alone would be able to ‘fix’ the hurt they felt. Yes, the two left on good terms as it looks but that doesn’t mean their love for one another suddenly stopped…then again both knew it might never vanish as love so strong would last as long as they would live.

As both, the stars and god witnessed the last moments a former couple soon both were to be set to pay a price…such a high price it would be too but neither of them knew of the role they played that the gods had selfishly forced upon them.

_**The Next Morning...** _

With the heart-to-heart talk done and they all meet up again soon everyone headed out together to the office of the secretary, Noctis soon then began to speak with her and seemed to have said and asked all the right things as she 

Though after Noctis left she spoke with Weskham, the two spoke together about the rumoured glaive travelling with the young King. And since it was indeed Fira both of them had some small sympathies for the girl as they heard of the rumours of such a fate to upon her. Though both of them did hope she would prevail and conquer it.

By the time rolled around the five of them got on a gondola to head towards their next location within the city, though in the meantime they did come up with a plan on what to do however Noctis did need the blessing before they could do anything else.

****With Luna****

Luna was having a brief meeting with the secretary about how to go through with the rite and to inform the princess on what would happen once the government's protection would be removed, Luna though understood everything completely.

She needed to go through with this one way or another, soon as she left though troopers from the Niffs barged in a bit with a fearless and determined expression she stood up to her feet pushing aside one of the guns from the troopers and silently made her way out of the room.

Meanwhile loads of people gathered around where Luna was to give her speech, Gladio, Prompto and Ignis moved to their positions while Fira was tasked to shadow the princess in case any of the empire's troopers approached her at any moment...not to mention aid her if she were in trouble for anything while Noctis was there in the crowd as well.

Luna slowly walked up to the altar of the ceremony about to give out her speech, she looked around and when her eyes landed on Noctis she gave him a small smile which she was given one back. Everyone got silent for her to soon speak.

"Dear friends, I stand before you today with little hope the words I speak...shall reach beyond these walls. For slowly, but surely, the Light fades from our world. And as it does, the shadow's shall loom ever longer until all sub comes to the darkness. The darkness that evokes terror, hatred and sorrow in the hearts of men. The ashes of Lucis...A dream of peace twisted into a nightmare of death and destruction, claiming innumerable lives and leaving myriad souls to suffer." Luna speaks.  
"Luna..." Noctis whispers.  
"Yet I beg you, do not surrender to despair. Have faith, for our gods watch over us. By their blessings, by the Stars that light the heavens above, our world will be delivered from the perils of that dark. I stand before you, here in Altissia, to call upon Leviathan, Goddes of the Seas, the spirit of the deep. By the sacred rite, I will commune with Hydraean. But first, I offer you my solemn vow. On my honour as Oracle, I will not rest until the darkness is banished from our world and the Light is restored. Bless you, all." Luna finishes her speech.

That speech reached to everyone's hearts even Fira's, she smiled to herself in her hiding spoke as the crowd cheered and clapped for the princess. When the childhood friends smiled at one another once more Luna had left that post and so...the plan was sent into action as the Niffs arrived.

 _'Time to get to work...'_ Fira thought.

****With Luna and Fira****

Luna began to awaken the serpent, meanwhile, Fira had stayed hidden but used a cloaking spell she used before and managed to remain unseen when she stood out in the open, Fira was gonna protect the princess whether it costed her life, though she jumped a bit when she suddenly heard a voice speaking in the gods language.

So she was successful in awaking the serpent...soon it showed itself as it appeared out of the waters where it had slept, Fira was very shocked at the sight. Each time that the serpent spoke Luna could understand her. 

The guys and Fira spoke through their phones but Fira had to whisper, the plan was in motion as Noctis was heading to their way, while Prompto, Gladio and Ignis took care of the people within the city to get them to safety. Fira though continued to watch from afar but when the serpent attacked Fira quickly ran up there wanting to help the princess up but she was not to know of Fira's presence so she continued to keep watch in case anyone would try to interrupt.

When the serpent attacked once more Luna retaliated and vowed that Noctis would prove himself to be worthy, Fira knew he would though things would soon take a dark and horrible turn...

****With Noctis And Prompto****

Prompto managed to snag a cool thing from the Niffs and picked up Noctis on it, thankfully it would be useful to get to the serpent close enough for Noctis to get upon her and hopefully gather her blessing. Of course, though the serpent did attack a few times Noctis kept blocking each attack.

When Noctis did reach her he had asked for her blessing but he still needed to prove himself to her. This one wouldn't be an easy one. She had tossed him off her making Noctis land elsewhere, which meant the only way for her to aid him...was for Noctis to take her down...well then so be it.

The water soon covered the whole area as more water circled them all, Noctis continued to battle with the serpent hoping to find some form of way to take her down but nothing was working, she was a goddess after all...

But after a while, Noctis was tossed to the ground and Luna attempted to go after him but her body began to be raked with coughs as she fell to her knees, Ardyn though soon arriving. Fira froze as she didn't know how the hell he got past her so easily.

"Now about that ring...On second thought...You let him have it." Ardyn says attempting to stab Luna.  
"Agh!" Fira's voice yelled out.

Three confused expressions looked before the princess, two expressions turned to shock and horror. Fira's spell wore off as it was seen she had gotten in front of the princess, got on her knees and took the stab herself.

"Fira!" Luna shouts.  
"Princess...are you alright?" Fira asked as painful gasps left her lips.  
"Why..." Luna shook her head pain in her eyes.  
"Oh my...so the ex-lover protects the bride? And princess do remind him of the Crystal." Ardyn says pulling out the knife sharply.

Fira fell back into Luna's arms who cried for the woman who took a blow for her, blood seeped through the wound as evidence to Luna's hand which had briefly touched the wound...it was covered in the blood of that of Fira.

"Oh, Prince! Your beloved awaits!" Ardyn mocks.  
"I will pass the ring...to the rightful King..." Luna tells him with a glare as she held Fira in her arms protectively.

Ardyn ended up placing his hand under the princess's chin but she just placed a hand on his arm using her powers for a brief moment.

"When the prophecy is fulfilled, all in thrall to darkness shall know peace," Luna says.

Though when Ardyn realized what she was doing he got mad and slapped her across the face to which she fell from the impact and both women went down. As Luna was unable to move much Ardyn decided to make things interesting and took the unconscious form of Fira into his arms and walked off.

"I have mighty plans for this one if you wish to save her in time. Come and find me, Prince Noctis." Ardyn grins.  
"Let her go!" Luna shouts.  
"How sweet...But please, Lady Lunafreya, you first." Ardyn tells her as he walked on his ship that just arrived.

 _'No! Fira!!'_ Noctis thought as he had become helpless to watch it all.

Luna looked down as she felt horrible for not being able to help Fira as much as she helps her, due to her condition she wasn't able to help Fira enough as she had hoped. Fira just once more put her life on the line for her and now no one would know what could happen with the woman now that she was in the hands of Ardyn...

But soon as the serpent screamed once more Luna got into action and grabbed her trident, summoning all the power she had left she brought forth the rest of the royal arms for Noctis to be able to finally defeat the serpent and gain her blessing as he must.

Noctis used all the powers given to him and even if this had taken a while to defeat the serpent he had done it, though he was well spent and managed this time to land near Luna, she crawled to his side and started to heal him but the serpent interrupted her and so she had to get the aid of the Titan whom provided a wall for no water to get toward her or Noctis as she held him protectively.

****Dreamscape****

Noctis woke up to be in his younger form as he saw Luna in hers as well, unsure why he was here Luna smiled and voiced on how she didn't know if she were to be given this one last moment with Noctis. 

She spoke about that now since her calling was fulfilled everything that was once Noctis's would now be his to use...she also mentioned about her home and the flowers there, Noctisn asked if she would be there but sadly she shook her head silently telling him that she wouldn't.

"You must search for Fira when you awaken, she has done so much and lost too much...it is up to you now to save her," Luna tells him.  
"But where is she? I don't even know where he took her..." Noctis frowned.

Luna tried to tell him but she honestly didn't know, and she indeed did wish that she could join him...but the moment they were having would need to be enough. All Noctis wanted to do was save her, but that didn't seem to happen as she spoke the last few words as she soon tossed one of the flowers towards him.

Shaking his head Noctis tried to reach out for her but was unable to as the two of them began to be slowly pulled apart, Luna to the afterlife...Noctis back to the world of the living. The flower somehow ended up being the ring she was to give him when they meet.

****Living World****

Noctis woke up in a bed within a hotel room, the battle long since finished. He did, however, notice Ignis sitting in one of the red chairs in the room.

"Back with us? I'll tell the others...though it may take a bit." Ignis tells him.  
"You're hurt..." Noctis says after noticing the scars on Ignis's eyes.  
"A small sacrifice in the greater battle," Ignis tells him.  
"And Luna?" Noctis asked.  
"She has passed," Ignis informs him.  
"W-What about Fira?" Noctis asked.  
"Sadly she is in the clutches of the empire, whatever Ardyn has planned for her we still do not know," Ignis explains.

Noctis not only cried a bit for Luna but Fira as well...though he slowly turned his clenched fist and opened, painful breaths escaped his lips as in his hand was the ring. Luna seemed to have found a way to give it to him.

"Umbra left that for you," Ignis said pointing towards the book.

Noctis quickly looked through it and when he got to a certain page he began to cry, on that page was one of the flowers of her home. Noctis gripped the ring in both of his hands as he sat there on the bed and cried letting his tears out.


	11. Chapter 11

After a few hours or so Noctis found himself staring into the waters below them, things got out of hand so quick...losing Luna then Fira...and now Ignis didn't see to be able to see anymore. What could he do? Noctis knew he had to find and save Fira before anything were to happen but the question was...where did Ardyn take her? And just what plans did the monster have for her?

When his friends walked past him a bit Gladio signalled for him to follow and after a moment he did, pushing himself off the ledge he turned around and followed after them to get back on the boat that brought them all there...his heart was heavy with hurt and very much worry.

****Zegnautus Keep****

Fira was suddenly waking up as she grunted when Ardyn purposely dropped her on the cold hard floor of a certain room, it was dark and cold. Shivering she winced as she slowly pushed herself up on her arms looking towards the man who stood by the door with his grin.

"For your sake my dear, I hope your dear Prince will arrive in time. Until then suffer the consequences of your fate." Ardyn grins shutting the door.

The room was dark and soon the lights within this room turned on, all there was is a single bed even scrap metal around the room. With not many other options to go by Fira carefully tried to get to her feet but failed to do so twice and in those attempts, she fell on her wound as the room echoed her screams.

 _'Noctis...guys please...hurry...'_ Fira thought.

Not taking the third chance she crawled her way there and lifted herself on the bed despite the pain to her stomach, laying down she sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. Seeing a piece of metal on the ground she gently but carefully picked it up and put it in her pocket.  
In her training with the Kingsglaive, she had been taught to mark places she had been in for so long if she was to go MIA and at one mission one day she had...well since she's here now it seems like she'd have to do the same.

 _'I need to get out of here...but first...I need to pick the right moment.'_ Fira thought.

With her mindset, she would first and far most remember the patrols and time them on every turn because she knew that she'd have to get to go to the bathroom or even hopefully eat something...though honestly Fira didn't know and wasn't interested in finding out what was next in store for her.y

****With The Guys****  
**_Several Weeks Later..._**

The guys had finally gotten on the train and were starting to head for Luna's homeland, but the tension in the air was clear, Noctis was still upset about losing Luna and not even being able to locate Fira at all...he tried calling her phone but she never answered.

"So...we're gonna roll through Tenebrae," Prompto says finally speaking up to break the tension.  
"Not before visiting a royal tomb in Cartanica," Ignis says.  
"You're sure your up to that?" Prompto asked.  
"The wounds have mended. Eyesight's a matter of time." Ignis says after a moment.  
"The hell is wrong with you?" Gladio asked.  
"What?" Noctis asked.  
"We're not stopping in Tenebrae. You need to grow up and get over it." Gladio tells Noctis.  
"I am over it. I'm here aren't I?" Noctis says standing up.  
"Maybe when your not to busy moping, you can look around and give a shit about someone worse off than you," Gladio says grabbing Noctis's collar.  
"Let go of me," Noctis tells him.  
"How's that ring fit ya? You'd rather carry it around than wear it? She gave her life so that you can do your duty, not so you could sit around feeling sorry for yourself. And Fira didn't try her damn best to protect her only for you do whine and cry!" Gladio says.  
"You don't think I know that?!" Noctis replied.  
"You don't! Ignis took one for you, and for what!?" Gladio shouts.  
"Enough, Gladio!" Ignis shouts.  
"You think you're a king, but you're a coward. It's a good thing Fira isn't here to see it." Gladio tells Noctis.  
"Shut up!" Noctis shouts.  
"Don't do this!" Prompto tried to break it up but Gladio just shoved him aside.  
"I get it, alright!? I get it! I wouldn't want Fira to see me like this either!" Noctis shouts shoving Gladio off him.  
"Then get a grip! Pull your head out of your ass already!" Gladio counters back.

Noctis wanted to say something else to Gladio but instead, he just turned around and walked off rather steemed, he needed to be alone for the moment recollect his thoughts and make sure he had a level head before they were to depart to the next tomb...this time without Fira.

"Noct!" Prompto called after him.  
"Leave him," Gladio tells the blonde.

Noctis, on the other hand, sat down elsewhere and sighed, taking his family lines ring out of his pocket he slowly opened his fingers...he felt the power radiating off from it and it took him a bit before he gripped it back into his hand...all this war and death for such a small yet very powerful thing.

Looking out the window pained blue eyes watched as they passed by the area even if he and Fira had their last 'moment' together his heart, of course, yearned for the young woman. Without the knowledge of where she was taken Noctis couldn't help but grow more worried and afraid of where she was taken as the weeks dragged on

 _'Fira...are you okay? And if so...please wait for us...we're coming for you.'_ Noctis thought.

****With Fira****

Even though several weeks had passed Ardyn did feed her from time to time but it usually would drag on for days, keeping her from weak so she couldn't escape. Might've been smart if she didn't preserve her food supply as well as keeping the map of this place memorized.

On the wall beside her bed she had scratched off some marks to show how many days she was kept here and it had been a while. Weeks even...Ardyn often used his powers on her to 'hopefully' break her down but she still held on hope that the guys would save her.

"You still hope that they will come to your aid hm? How sweet...but they can't arrive if they die correct?" Ardyn asked smirking.

Fira never dared to reply to this man, she would never give him anything in return, not after all he had done or would do. So when he left her room she then began to plan out her escape knowing just when and where she could go to either hide or take to get out of there safely.  
Then again she wasn't ever taken near the exits so she'd have to be extra careful.

 _'I'll do my best to hold out until you guys arrive...but please find me soon.'_ Fira thought.

She could only hope...

****With The Guys****

At the same time they were still on the train Noctis decided to though walk around and explore though soon he met up with the guys again, of course, that's actually when they arrived at their next stop. Even though Noctis wished they could search for Fira only he had to get whatever royal tombs he could beforehand.

Getting off the train the group of now four used the elevator there to take it to the bottom, wherever this tomb was everyone just hoped Ignis could manage somehow and that much Ignis stated he would do his best.

With a few things needing to be done before they could get the tomb and so that they did...though Noctis and Gladio were rather still on edge with one another using spitting replies back whenever one of the other spoke to them.

"Hold up. You sure you're ready for this? You got what it takes?" Gladio asked.  
"To do what?" Noctis asked.  
"To face your ancestors and convince them to lend you their strength. Got a long road ahead. Can you see this through? To the end?" Gladio explains.  
"Can and will. Whether I like it or not, I have to fulfill--as King." Noctis said showing his resolve.  
"You're damn right you do. Then that means you'd better start taking this seriously. Because Fira always knew you'd make a great King, so don't you dare disappoint her." Gladio tells him before leaving.

Noctis stood there for a moment and sighed, he knew that...she'd tell him that now and then even when they were together and at one time he got worried or even scared to take the role as King when they were still in high school.

 _'I can't fail her...'_ Noctis thought.

Following them more through the cave-like place...or well if you could call it that they all came up to a rather smelly pond or whatever the hell it was and had to face off with whatever resided in the waters, after defeating them they had walked over to some tree-like thing with eggs on the walls...though it wasn't the half of it since a large demon-like creature that seemed to live under the waters appeared before them.

Now this one took rather a while to defeat and with that done and over with the four of them had used some fire on the eggs and behind them was the doors to the royal tomb inside was that of a katana sword something that reminded him of Fira using though hers was a normal one rather than a weapon of the royal family.

After getting it they all knew they had to be quick and get out of there so they could catch the train before it left...though before they did a quick talk was indeed needed between the group since the tension between Noctis and Gladio was not gonna be needed further.

Noctis needed them all now more than ever...

"A moment?" Ignis asked.  
"Is everything okay?" Gladio asked.  
"It bloody well isn't. And I won't suffer this pointless bickering in silence any longer. Let's be frank. My vision hasn't improved, probably won't. Yet in spite of this...I would remain with you all. Till the very end, and I'm sure Fira would feel the same if she were here." Ignis explains.  
"Sorry, but I object. War is a matter of life and death." Gladio replies.  
"But, we'll be there!" Prompto says.  
"It's not about us looking out for him! Nor is it about us when Fira is missing!" Gladio shouts.  
"Uh-huh. Well, then he should be free to choose and so should Fira! She's still out there fighting on her own as we speak! Alive!" Prompto defends them both.  
"There's more to it than just what they want," Gladio replies.  
"I know full well! I won't ask you to slow down, if I can't keep up, I will bow out. And you guys can continue your search for Fira on your own." Ignis says.  
"What says 'His Majesty'?" Gladio asked.  
"Noct, you are King. One cannot lead by standing still. A King pushes onward always, accepting the consequences and never looking back. Gladio, Noct will take his rightful place, but only once he is ready. I'm sure the safety of Fira is his first priority aside from his duty." Ignis explains.  
"Have it your way. We're still taking a big risk. We better all be ready." Gladio counters back walking off.

Ignis was right...finding Fira as of this moment was something he had to do first, her safety was the top of the list of what he needed to do. He just hoped he would be taken late whenever he could reach her.

 _'Stay strong Fira...we're coming for you...'_ Noctis thought.

By the time they got back on the train, it was morning once more, both Ignis and Noctis chatted once more, though Ignis took this time to apologize for him not being able to stop Ardyn from what transpired... the last thing he remembered seeing was that mans ship then nothing...Ignis then heard from witnesses that Ardyn boarded his ship with a woman with dark blue hair in his arms.

Sadly it had been Fira when he had the chance to ask the people who saw it all go down...they described Fira to T and that's when he and the other's heart nearly stopped and drop down to their stomachs...one of their own was now in enemy hands and gods know what was happening to her...

"I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to help her," Ignis tells him.  
"It's not your fault...none of us...thought he'd do what he did to her..." Noctis replied with a frown.

Not long after though Gladio came in the cart they were sitting in, apparently what Ignis sent him on was true...longer nights which meant that the threat was real and true...which also means demons which normally appeared at night more often would be a constant worry for those who didn't know a single thing about fighting.

And if it continued...daylight would be no more.

After that Ignis left with Gladio so Noctis was on his own, only for a moment until Prompto came around running in nearly falling as he finally found Noctis. Both of them were shocked at the sight just out the window...fog slowly moved over the mountains something unheard of.

However soon something shifted and Noctis felt it...getting out of his seat he decided to take a look around unaware that it would seem to be that the train was now in the clutches of Ardyn...damn man placed a spell over the train which to Noctis the place was frozen in time.

"What the hells going on?" Noctis asked.  
"It's a real mystery." Ardyn's voice spoke.

Behind him what appeared to be Ardyn stood there, not knowing if it was that man or not Noctis got very angry and ended up chasing after him. However, what he didn't know was that this was Prompto and not Ardyn...though Noctis didn't realize this as Ardyn used his powers on the train.

"Wait!" Ardyn(Prompto) shouts.  
"Shut up!" Noctis shouts.  
"Buddy stop!" Ardyn(Prompto) says.  
"Where is she!? Where did you take her!?" Noctis shouts.  
"What are you talking about!?" Ardyn (Prompto) says before running off.

Noctis not realizing who it really was and ran after him and searched the train for the man, he was gonna get answers on Fira's whereabouts one way or another. Opening one of the sleeping compartments.

"Show yourself!" Noctis shouts.  
"Uh, Noct?" Ardyn(Prompto) asked.  
"Son of a bitch..." Noctis whispered when he was gone after he tried to swipe his arm beside him as he turned around.

Pursuing him more he a few times found him just near another door from the trains.

"Come on, Noct. You're scaring me! Seriously, man, cut it out!" Ardyn (Prompto) says.  
"You will tell me where you took her! What did you do with, Fira!?" Noctis shouts.  
"I don't know what you mean! I don't even know where she is!" Ardyn (Prompto) says running off.  
"Liar!" Noctis shouts.

Noctis continued thinking that this truly was Ardyn and was just acting like he didn't know when he saw the man take Fira from Luna's side. Answers were needed and Ardyn WAS going to give them to him.

"It's not safe. Plus, you're causing a scene. Quit playing around okay?" Ardyn (Prompto) says.  
"You think this is funny? You took Fira! Wounded her! What's next? You going to kill her too!?" Noctis shouts attacking him.  
"Dude, are you seriously trying to kill me?" Ardyn (Prompto) asks dodging it before running off.  
"Why wouldn't I!? You took Fira! I've got you now. And you will tell me where you took her." Noctis shouts going after him.

Stepping through the door it slid close as Noctis confronted him.

"What're you after, following me around this whole time? It's all YOUR fault--" Noctis says putting his arm under his chin.  
"What are you talking about? Do you really mean that?" Ardyn (Prompto) asks.  
"Of course I do! You can't talk your way out of this! You hurt Fira! And stole her from me! From my side!" Noctis shouts.  
"You won't even let me! Noct, please. Can't we talk for a sec?" Ardyn (Prompto) says.  
"Never. Fira's life is endangered because of you." Noctis replied.

Though the train shook and forcefully stopped, Noctis fell to the ground, next thing he knew the train stopped and he was woken up by Prompto when he asked about Ardyn, Prompto was confused but a bit afraid he was actually on the train unaware of what Noctis had just gone through.

With everything seemingly back to normal Noctis and Prompto decided to check out the rear while Gladio and Ignis checked the engine room...what they found, however, as well...the Niffs had sent some of their troopers and some got inside thankfully however the people riding on the train were able to get out safely as Noctis and Prompto took care of them and continued onwards.

When they got there the two of them found out that more troopers where nearby as well as a damn tank, Noctis quickly warped there and tore off one part of it, using a sword he summoned he quickly stabbed it inside, then quickly got the hell out of there before he was caught up with the explosion.

Just as that happened the train was back in motion and Noctis quickly warped back on the train successfully getting on safely himself. However, more ships from the Niffs arrived and Noctis was forced to take out the troops inside one by one making sure they didn't deploy to bomb the place and so he destroyed them by letting them blow upon themselves as soon he had gotten on the roof of the train safely.

But what he found was Ardyn holding Prompto at gunpoint...though thus it was revealed this whole damn time it was Prompto he had been seeing as Ardyn...damn him! Ardyn used Prompto for him to cause a scene like that...if only he listened instead of letting his anger over Ardyn cloud his mind.

"How long were you in the dark?" Ardyn the real one asked.

Still shocked by all this Noctis only turned around slowly but grunted when Ardyn knocked him out with Prompto's gun at the back of his head, next thing he saw as darkness as he fell to the tops of the train.

By the time he woke up Ardyn was gone and so was Prompto who fell off the train, he quickly called Ignis for them to stop the train so they could get Prompto but sadly they couldn't do a thing to stop this train, but Noctis was to meet up with him and Prompto...however for some reason demons were arriving as he made his way across the roof of the train he battled each one as the train slowly neared Tenebrae.

Noctis, however, managed to summon the serpent for some aid in this though nearly fell off the train himself too. Finally though however, the train stopped in Luna's homeland...though now there were only three of them.

Aranea walked up to them, though she wondered where Prompto and even Fira was. They weren't sure at the moment where either of them was but knew that Fira had been taken by Ardyn...slightly annoyed by this Aranea actually offered to help them search for her too which Noctis was more than happy to accept...maybe someone from the inside could do a little digging to help them out?

When she offered two of her men to help them with the train since it would be too dangerous from here on out for them to even go further Aranea's men agreed to take them, but first Noctis needed to speak with a woman who worked for Luna's family first...when he did she was more then happy that the ring was sent to him she also asked if a girl that went by the name of 'Fira' was alright...stating that Luna wished to be her friend whenever she would get the chance to meet the girl...

That shocked Noctis but also was easy to guess when he told Luna about Fira becoming his girlfriend _(due to her encouragement of asking her out)_ Luna was happy for the two when she received the letter that stated they had actually begun to date...and Fira took expressed interest to get to know the princess someday.

Though what shocked him as well was that Ravus too was hoping Luna was to be able to get the ring to him safely...

****Luna And Ravus Flash Back****

_Luna panted as she sat there in her seat, her body was getting more and more weak with each day as her duty was slowly draining her life...Ravus carefully helped his sister lean back in her chair so she could relax somehow._

_"I beg of you...please...see the ring to Noctis on my behalf. Already...my flesh has begun to fail me." Luna tells her brother as she showed him the ring.  
"No, I cannot accept it. By your hand, it must be done. To deliver the ring and inspire the King is your calling. You mustn't fall." Ravus tells his sister.  
"But...I lack the strength to go on." Luna tells him._   
_"Find it, Lunafreya. You have the will. Go to Noctis. Show him the truth of your heart." Ravus encourages her holding her hands in his as he crouched down to her.  
"What am I to say? That the woman he loves... to have such a fate..." Luna started to cry.  
"From what I heard and seen she is a loyal fighter. Nothing will sway her...nor will the fate that awaits her." Ravus says._   
_"All I have wanted since meeting her...was to protect her as she had done for me." Luna whispers.  
"You merely being at her side may just be enough, the quick friendship you two have forged during your time together is enough," Ravus says comforting his little sister._

****Flash Back End/Back To Noctis****

The woman explained it all...Luna had hoped to help save Fira from something the poor girl couldn't even see coming and thus gave Noctis more questions than answers on what Fira was to face...which meant they needed to find her quickly. He was then informed that Ravus held his father's sword to keep it safe to hopefully be able to pass it on to Noctis when they were to meet next.

Noctis had to head back to the train and so that he did, telling the guys they should head out they agreed once he explained that somehow Luna knew of Fira's fate but what it was...had been unknown.

And that scared them all. Aranea though once more informed them that she would keep a search out for Fira and would quickly contact them if anything was spotted about her. Thanking her for that the three of them set off on the train...ready to safe whatever waited for them.


	12. Chapter 12

**||A/N: Wow two chapters today huh? Well...this one was a bit easier to write considering I had already written a few parts for this chapter that I had planned for Fira and Noctis...now don't be complaining to me when you finish this book...it's Final Fantasy people >.> enough said...||**

Biggs and Wedge - two of Aranea's men informed to those on the train (even though it was only three people) that they were heading off, and as they did the inside of the train had began to get colder each moment they got closer to the imperial capital...the snow was piling up quite a bit.

Though on the way there frost began to form on the train and just a few ways next the train was forced to stop, the guys decided to deal with it and that much they did though when Noctis was finished Gladio called after him to get inside something wasn't right.

Just as he was gonna get back on the train he saw Ardyn himself walking past him.  
"No way," Noctis whispers.

Quickly getting on he shouted after him.

"You! Hold it!" Noctis says but cursed when he was gone.

When he passed through the doors there was some form of mist on the floor as the whole place was cold as ever, Noctis continued forwards shivering from the cold until he came up to one place where cold winds hit him, covering his face with his arms he slowly walked inside.

"Stop! Stop, Damnit!" Noctis shouts after Ardyn.  
"Where are they? Where is Prompto and Fira!?" Noctis shouts.  
"Oh, there you are. I'm worried about your friends. They have fallen and can't get up. Why not lend them a hand?" Ardyn says slyly.

When Noctis made it just a few feet away from that man he saw Gladio and Ignis laying there on the floor of the train, Noctis thought kept his arms around himself as he didn't know what he could do at this point.

"A coldness that can only be hers," Ardyn says.

Falling to his knees he struggled to look around as the cold continued to hit him full force, he ended up seeing Gentiana at the other door and was confused at first as she slowly approached both men.

"Ahh the face you wore the day you--" Ardyn says but was frozen with just one touch of her finger.  
"Let it now be done...as promised to the Oracle," Gentiana says standing before Noctis then transforming into her true form.  
"Gentiana--it's you. You're the Glacian." Noctis says shocked.  
"O King of Kings, restore Light unto the world," Gentiana says summoning Luna's trident.

Noctis reached out for it, when his hand touched it he was shown Luna's true feelings as she spoke with both Ravus and Gentiana...she had made the choice to help Noctis all she wanted though was to hopefully speak face to face with Noctis...and maybe even meet his girlfriend on good terms since she heard from time to time how wonderful she was but was saddened that she was gonna end up meeting her with her engagement with Noctis in order...

 _'Luna truly saw Fira as a potential friend...and so did Fira. Even with what happened I know Fira wanted to still become friends with Luna...'_ Noctis thought after the 'memory' was finished.

The trident, however, was added to his royal arsenal, seeing the frozen form of Ardyn he glared as he walked over to him, using Luna's trident he attacked shattering the form to shards of ice. Not long after the others woke up thankfully unharmed afterwards both Gladio and Ignis went to check on their drivers.

When Noctis was alone though he saw blue feathers flow down in front of him, when he looked up he saw the form of Luna right there before him, slowly he got up to his feet and reached out for her but when his hand was close enough she vanished as he fell to the train floor. Sitting on his knees he began to cry for his friend.

"It's so hard. I guess it was hard for you, too. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you." Noctis says out loud hoping Luna could hear at least.

Crying a bit more Noctis wiped his tears away and stood up to his feet, walking back to meet up with the others he ended up running into Ardyn...again.

"I feel I've earned the right to call you Noct. For a moment I felt death's chill wind, such is the might of the gods. But then, I remembered I'm immortal. Such is my blessing and curse. Your attack hurt me, nevertheless...My feelings, at least...And after all the memories we've shared. Remember this?" Ardyn says revealing not just Prompto's gun but the knife he used to stab Fira with, her blood still on it though it was now dry.

Noctis couldn't help but gasp and take a small step back, this man was insane yet immortal?! What the hell!?

"Ah, I should have asked if you remember him. Truly a blast from the past, nay?" Ardyn says approaching Noctis.

When he tried to grab Prompto's gun Ardyn removed his hand from Noctis's shoulder.

"Ah ah, ah! You mustn't take what's not yours." Ardyn tells him.  
"Where are they!?" Noctis asked.  
" 'They'? The little gunman and your beloved is a short shot away." Ardyn tells him.  
"Where?" Noctis demanded an answer.  
"Where else but Gralea, the seat of the empire? I'm sure they'll be delighted to see you. And you might even find your Crystal. With all these demons about, you could certainly use it. Off you go then. I wouldn't want to keep you from your friend and beloved. Though I highly doubt she'll be alive for much longer." Ardyn explains pressing a button to something.

What the hell did he mean that Fira might not survive much longer!? Was she in trouble? Or was this something Ardyn was trying to pull on him to force out the reaction he wanted? Even so just as he was about to meet up with the guys again...he heard a familiar voice but he couldn't tell just yet on who it was.

 _"--tis..."_  
"What? Who's there!?" Noctis asked.  
_"Noc---."_  
"Who are you!" Noctis shouts.  
_"Noctis!"_ Fira's voice clears up.  
"F-Fira?! Where are you!?" Noctis shots running to the other cart.  
_"Noctis...I'll be waiting for you."_ Fira's voice was heard all around him.  
"Fira!? Fira!" Noctis shouts.  
"What is it Noct? What about Fira?" Ignis asked when he and Gladio returned.  
"I just heard Fira's voice!" Noctis tells him.  
"What? We didn't hear a thing." Gladio replies.

Noctis frowned and sat down in front of Ignis in the seat they decided to grab, well...now that he knew where both of them were it would only be a matter of time before they were to arrive there to save both of them...though honestly Fira had been there a lot longer and all three of them were worried on her mental and physical condition as well as Prompto's.

Ignis told them that there was the Keep, it was the heart of the imperial fleet and that must be where Prompto and Fira were, so once they were in that area the Keep was where they needed to quickly get to.

"Ardyn also mentioned a lot about Fira's fate to the Crystal...hinting she might die," Noctis says.  
"Now that worries me...she is indeed an ordinary woman so what would she have that the Crystal would want?" Ignis asked.  
"I don't know...Luna even seemed saddened by what she knew of it yet I still can't figure it out." Noctis sighed.  
"Ardyn brought her to the Keep knowing her fate huh?" Gladio asked.  
"He must have, god only knows what she's going through there," Ignis replied.  
"I hope she's found at least a way to escape...maybe even found Prompto." Noctis sighed.

Unknow to all Fira Reyes fate was a lot worse than they all thought, even if she was just an ordinary woman the gods above never cared nor like they ever did as they seemed to enjoy watching death after death for their so-called 'peace' to be restored not batting an eye to those it affected at all.

When the train suddenly stopped inside a tunnel the city seemed to have wanted to stop them as demons soon attacked the train, the only huge problem was that Noctis's weapons decided to not show up when he tried to summon them...their only option was to run like hell...and that much they did.

Forced to trade the train for the car the three of them quickly got inside, strapping themselves in Noctis drove off like hell at this point a damn speeding limit was not even the thought just getting out of there alive was what needed to be focused on. 

Making it far enough they all got out they saw just how much of a beating the car took...Noctis frowned as he remembered the car from when he was younger as his father stepped out of it to greet his son with a smile and opened wide arms.

"Dad...Thanks for everything." Noctis mutters.  
"Are we seriously marching into the capital empty-handed?" Gladio asks.  
"And with no assurances, the Crystal can beat back the demon hordes," Ignis adds.  
"Guess we'll find out the hard way. No turning back now right?" Gladio says.

With that now in their minds, they carefully crossed over the train that had crashed and was tilted up...however Noctis was the only one able to go under and all the way through while Gladio and Ignis were stuck on the other side. 

"Look at you. All by your lonesome." Ardyn says over the intercom.  
"You again. You know for an imperial Chancellor, you are one sick son of a bitch." Noctis says as he runs off and away from the demons.

Even more, demons were around as he kept running, finding some stairs he took it to hopefully quickly find the entrance, thankfully he found it and Noctis quickly ran in closing the door behind him. Taking a short break on the platform within that area, leaning over his knees Noctis tried to catch his breath.

Taking a knee he had remembered the ring, taking it out Noctis once again felt the powers coming off from it. With not much other choice considering his weapons were no longer able to be summoned he knew this was his last resort, struggling to put it on Noctis then screamed out loud when he managed to finally place it on his finger.

"The time has come. Hold on, Prompto...Fira...I'm coming." Noctis whispers.

****Meanwhile: With Fira****

Fira managed to escape her room while Ardyn had left, though when she heard his voice over the intercom again and saying Noctis's name she knew they arrived...but she was unaware that Prompto had been brought here too.

Currently, she had been hiding in between walls and marked it with a certain symbol to hopefully have Noctis now see them know she was there. And since she knew the patrols good she counted a few times before running out and down the hall only to hide again...all she had was a dagger that she had found around here and was forced to use whenever she got caught.

Even though she wasn't sure where she was going this didn't stop her from looking for the exit or now even Noctis...but this place was so huge that she didn't know what turn or hall to take...so she roamed around leaving marks of where she was so if she ended up getting back there she could take the other way.

However when she could hear a few of them on their way to where she was she quickly hid. Once the last remaining of them left she ran as fast as she could through the sliding doors and just as she had finally been noticed the doors shut leaving her in what seemed to be an elevator.

Unsure where she was heading she walked out once it arrived and limped down the rather long hall-like of a place until she came around to an opened area with metal railing giving her room to walk and just in front of her was the crystal.

“The crystal…” Fira whispered.

Slowly she walked closer and closer to it, she could feel the power coming off it and soon a bright light shone, next thing she heard was a voice speaking inside her head as she covered her eyes from the light.

**_“Oh survivor of Galhad, the time has come for your one true calling.”_ **

_‘My what?’_ Fira found herself thinking.

**_“The reason for your survival was to insure the Chosen King shall not fail. The price you must pay…is your life.”_ **

_‘My life?! But how?’_ Fira thought.

**_“Thee must give the life force yee have left, place a hand on the crystal and allow it to absorb the life force you have left.”_ **

_‘How much more people must die before you are satisfied?’_ Fira thought.

**_“I’m only looking forward to two more, only then can we rest.”_ **

_‘I’ll agree to this…under one condition….’_ Fira thought-feeling tears form in her eyes.

**_“What shall it be?”_ **

_'Relay Noctis my final message…the last words I have for him…’_ Fira thought.

**_“The agreement has been set.”_ **

Once the light had faded Fira opened her eyes and walked over to the Crystal, letting out a shaky but sad laugh Fira took a deep breath after swallowing a sob that tried to escape, before she had spoken her last words.

****Back With Noctis****

As of this moment, Noctis didn't know how quick he needed to get to Fira, getting to her on time was now on a timer...though the young King had no clue of this at all...clueless to the fate the gods forced upon her despite being an ordinary woman who wanted to repay to the man who saved her life and protect the one Prince who managed to capture her heart.

How cruel not only fate was...the those who deemed it needed...

Noctis used the power of the ring to help him deal with whatever demon in his way, using the elevator to get to the top where his search for both of them would start. 

“How does it feel to be powerless? Can’t help your friends nor your beloved if you can’t help yourself.” Arydn spoke up.  
“Gotta hurry and find them. Whenever they are.” Noctis quickly says.

Noctis searched around the place and had at one point spotted a symbol engraved on the wall, moving inside he let his fingers trace over it and remembered what Fira once explained what she had done to inform the other Glaives of where she had been when one mission she had gone MIA for a bit.

****Flash Back****

_“I was taught to leave some form of message or symbol behind on something or whatever so if anything were to happen to me those who were searching for me could know just where I had been,” Fira explained as she sat on the bed.  
“I’m just glad you're okay.” Noctis sighed.  
“Sorry I worried you, but it does make me feel better that you're here with me.” Fira smiled._

_Noctis chuckled as Fira laughed, their hands joined together in a tight hold. This moment was when Noctis knew he could never let her go, he wanted to have her at his side always._

****Flash Back End****

Coming out of that memory Noctis frowned as he looked at his shoes. In the end, he had lost her once…but when he saw her again in that hotel room he had so much hope that maybe just maybe they would be able to remain together again.

 _‘Until everything went to shit…Fira I failed you so much, please be alive…’_ Noctis thought.  
That was until Ardyn spoke up once more mocking him of course.

“Can’t you simply taste the air of foreboding?” Arydn asked then laughed.

As Noctis continued onwards to search for Fira and his friends he had to hide half of the time from those who patrolled the area and time and time again he had found the markings left behind by Fira…she was here! But where?

The more he explored the place more markings he had found, Fira explored this place but what worried him was certain walls had blood that nearly was dried over..which meant she was hurt!

As he kept on going Ardyn decided to be cruel as he at times used the forms of Prompto and Fira whenever he turned a certain corner making ‘them’ run off as he called out for them. For Noctis, he thought ‘they’ were just afraid to approach him due to whatever powers Ardyn had…no doubt he might’ve just used his abilities on them while he must’ve held them here.  
Seeing Fira once more he called out once again.

“Fira! Wait! It’s me!” Noctis shouts.

But that didn’t do him any good as he saw her quickly run off and disappear, with not many other choices he decided to focus n restoring power to a certain area…however, that proved to just make his experience even worse when the platform under him was broken by a rather large demon.

And thus Noctis fell all the way to the bottom, soon as his body hit the floor under him he had been knocked out cold for the moment unaware of how much time would pass...and how late he would be to get to Fira's side...


	13. Chapter 13

**||A/N: If you want a slightly more feels to one part of this chapter check it out on my Wattpad where there will be some gifs added to this chapter. Also, there will be a song added to this one so if you'd like to listen to it when that part also arrives. Enjoy and don't hate me for this!||**

Falling he had landed rather harshly on the ground, took him a bit before he had woken up pieces of the platform he was on before were resting all around him, but what caught his eye was not only the sword of his fathers…but Ravus himself..his prosthetic arm looked like it had been ripped off as the hand still tightly held the hilt of the sword.

After a moment Noctis took the sword adding it to his arsenal, sad as it was Noctis knew he had to push forward and so he did…he needed to make his way to the upper levels hopefully he’d run into his friends and love along the way so that they could all get out of here together.

He did have some luck when he ran into Gladio and Ignis when they saved him, however no Prompto nor Fira as of yet and when he asked them if the two found Prompto or Fira their answers were the same.

Neither of them had seen nor heard them as of yet…

It was noted though that Arydn had been toying with them despite helping both Gladio and Ignis to reunite with Noctis…but what troubled them was what Ardyn had told them…

“What does trouble us is that of what he spoke of Fira,” Ignis informs.  
“What about her? Did he tell you where she is?” Noctis asked quickly.  
“Not really, just that she’s here somewhere.” Gladio sighed.  
“Anything else?” Noctis asked.  
“No, he did make a snide remark about hoping we were not to be too late to get to her.” Ignis informs.  
“Then we need to find her quickly.” Noctis replies.  
“Once we find Prompto we’ll have more set of eyes to search.” Gladio told.

****Several Minutes Earlier****

Fira stood before the Crystal As the crystal began to slowly take her life force what she thought to be but a myth seemed real as her life flashed right before her eyes as some precious memories as well as some painful ones reached her eyes and ears.

_(Play this as you read further of Fira's memories if it stops and your still reading replay it but if it's too long then stop it after ready this part...)_ **  
**

****Flash Back****

_The city Fira Reyes once called home was up in flames, screams filled the air as the Niff’s troopers continued with their assault, just as a few of them were about to attack the now orphaned Fira Reyes she had quickly tried to crawl away when a pair of feet was in her line of vision._

_King Regis had arrived with a few older glaives as they took the troopers down one by one, thus the first meeting between the young girl and the king had been set. After they all were gone King Regis carefully crouched down to a scared Fira’s level and placed a hand on her shoulder._

_“Child are you alright?” Regis asked.  
“Mommy and daddy…they’re…” Fira sobbed._

_The King couldn’t form words to speak at the young girl's sadness, these Niffs took her parents and left her alone…though what shocked the King more was that of sensing the power to be able to one day wield magic. Thus came the offer Fira would forever be thankful for._

_“Would you like to come with me to the crown city?” Regis offered.  
“Really?” Fira asked in a small voice.  
“Yes, I can provide you with a new home. Someplace safe for you to grow up and thrive in.” Regis explains.  
“Okay…” Fira agrees._

_And with that one of the glaives accompanied the King had gently took her into their arms carrying her to a car that would safely transport her there. To a new home where she would be able to grow up…but most of all where she’d learn how to laugh and smile once more even if it was to be years down the line before it was to ever happen._

****Flash Back End****

 _‘Heh…it wasn’t until high school did my loneliness vanish in thin air…I could barely keep in my shock that the prince himself approached me.’_ Fira thought remembering it all from start to finish.

****Flash Back****

_Fira didn’t exactly like the uniforms she was forced to wear but at least she had somewhere to go and learn…not that she liked school at all but it was something she needed to go through before she was to become and adult…though highschool was hell as bullies around the school would harras her constantly._

_There was one girl who loved to make Fira’s life a living hell when she figured out Fira was from Galahd, spreading that through the whole school is when the cavalry started…_

_“Shouldn’t you go back home? You're taking up space for another student who deserves your spot in this school.” The girl smirks.  
“What’s it to you?” Fira scoffs.  
“You dare talk back to me!?” She shouts._

_Just as Noctis and Prompto turned the corner they heard a slap echo through the halls, whispers and laughter followed as the two of them rounded the corner and saw it had been the girl who always remained silent…even barely noticing Noctis when the school first started._

_“Hey is that uhh…Fira…Fira Reyes?” Prompto asked.  
“Yeah, she’s from Galahd,” Noctis confirms.  
“I heard the city was attacked years ago and the king brought in a few refugees,” Prompto said.  
“Could she be one of them?” Noctis asked._

_Prompto just shrugged his shoulders as Noctis seemed to not have been able to keep his eyes off the girl who despite being bullied and just slapped stood her ground, glaring at the girl._

_“What’s with the glare you rat? Think you're better than us?” She asked.  
“Far smatter then you, and you don’t see me trying to charm every guy I see.” Fira spits back._

_That of course angered the girl and so she started to beat Fira who fought back, though quickly Noctis and Prompto got in the middle and started to defend Fira, standing in front of her as she sat there on the floor shocked._

_“Anyone else who bullies this girl will get it.” Noctis glares._

_Not wanting to anger the prince nor be in the line of the wrath of the royal family everyone quickly ran off, meanwhile, Prompto helped Fira to her feet who didn’t understand why the hell the prince nor his best friend would ever come to her aid._

_“Fira right?” Noctis asked.  
“Um…yeah,” Fira replied nodding her head.  
“Nice to meet you, and don’t listen to them okay?” Noctis smiled a bit.  
“Oh uhh…okay,” Fira replies.  
“Hey! You also like Justice Monsters!?” Prompto asked as he held a notebook with drawings.  
“Hey! Don’t snoop!” Fira shoots back.  
“S-Sorry it was opened when you dropped it…” Prompto apologized.  
“So…want to hang out with us?” Noctis asked a bit nervously.  
“Oh um…sure?” Fira agreed._

_At first Fira thought this had been some weird joke, but as days passed the two of them continued to pursue a friendship with her and honestly anytime they caught any students bullying her or even hearing it they helped her deal with it…came to the point where Fira began to accept them in and open up…course that did take a few months until she fully trusted them._

****Flash Back End****

 _‘Besides the King, those two were able to break down the walls I had built after my hometown was destroyed…wasn’t long until our second year of high school that Noct and I started dating…heh first time in love truly was scary…’_ Fira thought to remember that as well.

****Flash Back****

_Fira walked into class when she saw how nervous Noctis looked, a bit worried she sat in her seat which was right beside Noctis’s desk. He saw there fidgeting away and jumped when she tapped his shoulder._

_“Whoa, you okay?” Fira asked.  
“Y-Yeah…” Noctis blushed a bit as he studdered._

_And odd silence between them was at work as Noctis seemed to get more and more nervous by the minutes passing, this worried Fira even more. It wasn’t until a few minutes later that Noctis seemed to form some sort of courage to force out the words he had been hoping to ask Fira for rather a while now._

_“Fira…c-can I ask you something?” Noctis asked.  
“Of course, you can ask me anything,” Fira replies.  
“Well…since you’ve become a glaive and I kind of see you more often…I wanted to know if you would uh…like to um…become my girlfriend? I mean I like you a lot and I like how you didn’t care that I’m a prince and actually made the effort to get to know me for who I am.” Noctis says.  
“I think you know my answer.” Fira smiled a faint blush on her cheeks.  
“Even so I’d like to hear it.” Noctis chuckles.  
“Heh, fine. Yes, I’d love to become your girlfriend.” Fira smiled._

_And from then on it was known that Fira and Noctis were together, nothing the bullies nor the media could say that would force the two apart. When King Regis got word he was pleased that a girl managed to make his son happy and if it were to be the youngest member of the glaives then so be it._

_From then on until highschool was finished the couple was always seen together, happy, smiling at one another even laughing a lot more then people were used to seeing them…according to the media they were just two teenagers in love._

****Flash Back End****

 _‘Those moments were my favourites…I was just so happy with him….even if we were to argue we always seemed to make up the next day.’_ Fira thought.

****Flash Back****

_“What the hell is wrong with you?” Fira sighs.  
“Why were you flirty with the guys!?” Noctis asked as he glared.  
“I wasn’t! I just laughed at something Gladio said okay!” Fira shot back._

_Noctis often got jealous when he saw Fira laughing with the guys, didn’t help at all when at times Gladio did stuff on purpose which often got them into heated arguments like this._

_Both said some things back either trying to either explain or pass off even more questions on the matter before one of them would scoff and walk away not looking back._

_Of course the next day things would blow over and they would get together as the held one another as they apologizing to each other. The hugs would make them both feel better, of course, what’s a relationship if the couple didn’t argue?_

_Even if it was over small things the jealousy went both ways for Noctis and Fira but soon they got used to the ‘flirting’ each had gone through, of course the trust was still there no matter what but after a while it was just something to wipe off the shoulder and ignore._

_Then again they did later down the line have different topics they argued on…_

****Flash Back End****

 _‘Even if we argued we still managed to make it up to one another, but of course…after the Niffs demands that all came crashing down…oh, Noct…I miss you and that smile…’_ Fira thought.

****Flash Back****

_Fira peeked past the pillar she had been hiding behind as she watched Noctis leave the palace with their friends. He spoke with his father for a while before he turned around though turned back to his father asking if he heard from her._

_Regis sighed as he took a quick look at the pillar she was hiding in as Fira quickly hid once more, faintly hearing the King’s response than when she took another chance to peek she watched as Noctis left with the guys._

_With their forced break up still fresh in her heart she couldn’t help but let a few tears escape her eyes._

_“Oh, Noct…if only…if only I could see that smile once more.” Fira whispered sadly._

****Flash Back End****

 _‘The horrors that came after traumatized me…I had been enterally grateful that I met up with the guys despite the tense relationship Noctis and I had now…’_ Fira thought.

Every other memory went by so quick it didn’t seem like Fira could keep up with it, the memories seemed to be as if someone placed it on fast-forward until one sight seemed to have made the young woman cry.

And as if the gods had pity on the girl _(which she highly doubted considering they were taking her life)_ she was shown a vision of a much older Noctis smiling.

His hair was styled differently and he supported some stubble, looked more and more like his father. Unsure though when this was Fira was slightly confused but laughed.

“The look suits him…but at least…my last vision of you is a smile…that’s all I could ask for,” Fira whispered.

After that her vision gone black as her body hit the floor with a hard thud, her heartbeat no longer… ** _Fira Reyes_** \- the ex-girlfriend to the now King Noctis had died due to the gods demanding her life to be given so that more power for the chosen king could win over when he was too be ready for his calling…

Not to mention it was sad that she couldn’t hear his voice one last time or even feel his touch ever again…but she’d for sure wait in the afterlife. For when it would be his turn.

Not long after slow footsteps had been making their way near the poor girl, it was Ardyn himself. Honestly, he had been rather shocked by this reveal and did have some sort of form of sympathy towards the former glaive but it quickly vanished as it came.

“Poor child, unknown to your role to the gods and why you met King Regis. It had all been a preordained event young one. No matter how much you would’ve fought fate you were always gonna be sacrificed to the Crystal for more power…the gods cursed you with this fate…do not worry though I shall soon punish them who dared to take from us.” Ardyn spoke as he stared at Fira’s dead body.

But of course, when he had started to walk away he let out this venomous laughter as one hand was held to his hat dipping it a bit as he left before heading towards the elevator.

****Back To Present Time****

With that agreed the three of them set off to search for both Prompto and Fira, though it wasn’t long when the group came up to a room where it looked like either some form of control room or a security room…rushing up to one of them they quickly checked it and reviewed the tapes that seemed to have recorded some stuff from hours ago.

“Look! It’s Fira!” Gladio tells.  
“She is here, but where could she be?” Noctis asked.  
“Carefully play the video and we’ll see if we can find out,” Gladio suggested.

Doing just that watched the videos of where she escaped from and saw she went on the stealth approach, though she had been found and attacked a few times which for moments fear grasped Noctis’s heart but thankfully she had found some form of way to escape from them.

Continuing onwards they thankfully found Prompto and freed him of his bonds, they had a heart to heart talk before Prompto even asked about Fira wondering where she could’ve been all this time.

Heading back their next objective was to locate Fira, the guys had faith she was still alive though they weren’t sure on her condition so they knew all of them had to find her quickly…but of course there was the fact that their weapons and magic were still unable to be of use.

That was until they came up to one of the areas that seemed to be the main cause of it all, before opening it though Prompto revealed what he had been hiding for so long…thankfully though the guys accepted him as he was.

“And I’m sure Fira wouldn’t care where you came from, she clearly sees you as a brother and no doubt still would,” Ignis informs him.  
“Yeah, you two sure are close like siblings would be.” Gladio chuckles.  
“Fira once told me herself she loved you like a sister would love her brother, so no worries there.” Noctis smiled.

After that they entered the locked-up room, using his father's sword Noctis destroyed the machines before him which seemed to work in giving them back their magic and weapons…good, now they had their stuff to defend themselves as they continued on to search for Fira.

They weren’t gonna leave her behind, no one ever would be left behind…

But before they could even go look for her a large demon appeared before them forcing them to deal with it and a few others, only when they defeated them did Prompto bring up the fact that Noctis had placed on the ring.

That much he didn’t have a choice, no powers, friends or anything at all his only option left was to use the ring. Fighting MT’s and the demons proved to be just as difficult as it always had been but thankfully the group worked well together so they were able to take them down one by one as they continued onwards.

Battles grew more intense as they kept getting more closer to the elevator where it could just take them to the Crystal, but by the time they arrived in the loading bay…the sight shocked them all. Ravus was fused with demons making him into some form of demon controlled human…good god.

It took a hell of a lot longer then Noctis thought to do as Ravus requested, they had been forced to kill him…though despite the bittersweet victory more demons arrived which lead to the guys telling Noctis to go on after the Crystal himself as they would later catch up with him.

Even though he didn’t want to leave his friends in the midst of this battle he knew he had to reclaim the Crystal and get rid of the darkness that would befall the world…

“Go! You might even find Fira as well!” Prompto says.  
“Indeed! Your our best bet to find her as of this moment.” Ignis informs.  
“We’ll handle things from here,” Gladio tells.

Running for the area where the elevator was Noctis barely made it, when he ran through the slowly closing doors he looked back at his friends/brothers who were fighting off the demons in the mean time.

“Don’t die on me…” Noctis muttered.

Once the doors closed he turned around and continued forward to the elevator in front of him, hoping this would take him somewhere. And when he entered the elevator that’s when Arydn’s voice spoke up.

“Do you suppose your dear friends are still alive? Those who died for you-do you ever wonder what went through their minds? Through Fria’s mind? Can you even recall their final words? Fria’s final request?” Arydn’s voice spoke up.  
“I’ll come back for you all, I swear…I just need to get to Fira and get her out of here safely.” Noctis mutters.


	14. Chapter 14

As the elevator arrived he quickly left it and ran down the halls, he wondered just how long this damn place was when he found both the Crystal…and Fira. Shakey breaths escaped his lips as he slowly walked over to her form.  
“Fira?” Noctis asked.

Getting on his knees he reached out to her but flinched when his fingers merely touched the skin of her arm, she was so cold…shaking his head as he continued to tremble as he picked her upper body into his arms her head rolling to the side near him.

She was so limp and cold.

“Fira! Come on it’s me! Open your eyes!” Noctis speaks up.

He shook her hoping to wake her up but his fears only grew when she continued to be unresponsive, tears clouded his eyes as he fearfully took one hand and used two fingers to feel for her pulse on her neck. When he found nothing he couldn’t hold it back any longer.

He had been too late…

She was gone…

And there was nothing he could do about it…

Bringing her in close he hugged her as he hid his face where her shoulder met with her neck and cried, cried and cried…finding himself sitting on the platform under him he had pulled Fira to his lap as her body remained in his arms, her arms just hanging there.

 _‘I was too late…I’m so sorry, Fria…I failed you so many times…’_ Noctis thought.

His tears continued to pour out of his eyes when the Crystal glew with tremendous light as he soon heard Fira’s voice…the message she had before spoke of when she seemed to have freely given her life.

 ** _“Noctis…I’m sorry things didn’t turn out the way we had wished for…but I want you to know now and forever, that my feelings for you have never changed. My heart has been and always will be yours. I’m enterally grateful for the memories you’ve given me…I was given a second chance at life, all thanks to you. May we meet in another life…I love you.”_** Fira's voice is heard within.

“Why?…why did she have to die just for me?! WHY?!” Noctis shouts.

Just how much was ‘fate’ gonna take from him? How long must he suffer loss after loss? Before he even found Fira he hoped so badly that she wouldn’t become one of them…but at the end she had. Still sobbing he brought her upper body up closer to him and pressed his lips to her cold ones, giving her one more tearful kiss...one he wished wasn't the very last.

 _'She won't feel this...but gods please let her know just how much I love her...'_ Noctis thought.

Staring at the Crystal knowing he had to do something he soon gently placed Fira down after he had kissed her forehead and approached the Crystal…he asked for it to help him, help him save his friends and the world…only for it to end up to slowly absorb him inside of it.

“Unharmed by the Light. The Chosen King indeed. Allow me to regale you with a tale. In an age long past, an incurable scourage ravaged mankind. A tiny menace that twisted men into monsters, the likes of which you’ve seen. Lucis lived a savoir that could cure the afflicted. His body would come host to myriad the demons, that countless lives be spared. But a jealous King, one is not yet chosen by the Crystal, ostracized and demonized this healer of the people. Making a true monster of him. I gave you my name earlier, but you should know that it was not the name given to me at birth. Ardyn Lucis Caelum is my proper name. You’ll never guess whose name Izunia was.” Ardyn explained as Noctis was slowly being absorbed by the Crystal.

The whole time he spoke Noctis couldn’t help but reach out towards Fira who despite no longer in the realm of the living didn’t want her to even be left alone with this man…his hand tried to reach out for her time and time again but the Crystal wouldn’t set him free no matter how badly he tried to get out.

“Noct, killing you as a mortal will bring me such scant satisfaction. Claim Crystal’s power. Arise as it’s champion. Only once the Crystal and King are no more…can I know redemption? Come back soon. I shall keep your friends company until you are ready.” Ardyn informs him.

Noctis let out a few more screams as well as shouting Fira’s name before he completely disappeared within the Crystal. That’s when the guys arrived and took care of Ardyn only to find out he couldn’t die by simple uses of weapons…not only that but they too soon found Fira’s form…dead.

“No…” Prompto whispered.  
“We were…too late.” Ignis frowns.  
“Oh god…the wounds she has she suffered for weeks…” Gladio frowns.  
“W-What do we do?” Prompto asked as he cried.  
“All we can ever do is wait for Noct’s return…and find somewhere to respectfully lay Fira to rest…” Ignis informs.

With heavy hearts, it had been Gladio who carefully picked up the poor girl into his arms and carried her out, her arms hung limp as well as her head. The walk back out and ride back was silent as ever…no one dared to speak for a while after the reveal of Fira’s death.

****Inside The Crystal****

_(Play this until your finished reading their 'last goodbye' for this chapter)_

After Noctis was absorbed into the crystal he found himself asleep for a moment before he felt something warm touch his skin, slowly opening his eyes he saw Fira walk up to her with her hands in her pant pockets giving him a sad smile.

“So this is where we’ll be able to say goodbye?” Fira asked.  
“Fira! I…I’m so sorry.” Noctis says tearing up.  
“For what silly?” Fira asks.  
“I couldn’t protect you…I couldn’t even get to you in time.” Noctis cried.  
“You still came for me, and that’s enough.” Fira smiled.  
“I never wanted you to end up giving your life for me…I’ve always wanted you to live your life in happiness,” Noctis admits.  
“A life without you Noct…I’ve come to realize wouldn’t be one at all,” Fira explains.

Noctis couldn’t help it he tried to approach her but some form of force was keeping him away…just like it had when he spoke with Luna before she was to pass on as well.

“No…something’s holding me back! Fira!” Noctis shouts in desperation.  
“Noct stop! They won’t let you continue forward to me…because you still have a role to play in the world.” Fira said tears rolling down her cheeks.

Fira didn’t want to say goodbye, because she knew it would take 10 years of slumber before Noctis would be released back into the world of the living to banish the darkness from the world. That was what she had been told soon as her soul transferred into the Crystal.

But also just his moment with him would be enough to hold her down before she’d wait 10 years for Noctis to arrive, then and only then would she cross over to the afterlife.

“Before my time is over here…you need to know that I’ll wait for you. And when it’s your time we’ll cross over together. And... ** _Even if our time together is cut short, our feelings will forevermore remain true._** ” Fira smiled.

Noctis shook his head as he closed his eyes, this couldn’t be all he was given with her! He wasn’t going to allow it! But he had no choice since her figure began to slowly disappear, fading like mist as she gave him a final sad yet beautiful smile.

“No! Not yet! Please don’t go! Don’t leave me alone!” Noctis shouts.

He began to try to reach out for her but all he could do was grab at the air as he had been forced to watch her fade away with faintly hearing an ‘I love you’ as her form vanished. Then once more he found himself 'falling asleep' as he fell downwards only to meet up with Bahamut himself.

This guy explained each question Noctis had and when it came to him asking about why Fira had to die...to give her life for something she wasn't even supposed to become apart of.

"The child held amazing abilities with magic, and with each battle, she faced it only grew stronger. We sensed that it would become one of the main points to aid the Chosen King with his calling, to banish the darkness from the world. However, her life needed to be the prince as it all has been from the start." Bahamut explains.

Is that all they saw Fira as? A tool to use? Her life to be easily thrown away? Noctis frowned and looked to his feet...would have there been a way to prevent it? Noctis wasn't sure...but it still angered him that she had to die like that...the love of his life was forced to give up her life for him to finish with his duty.

But just as those thoughts crossed his mind Bahamut released him and he fell further within the heart of the Crystal...there he slept and remember everyone and everything that had happened up until now, his last memory was of Fira's beautiful smile sent towards him.

**_10 Years Later…_**

Noctis had woken up again and found himself back, at the moment he wasn’t sure how long he was gone/out so when he walked out of the place he had been in for the moment he ran into Umbra who gave him a letter that told him o head to Hammerhead.

On his way there he ran into an older 17-year old Talcott who gave him a ride, spoke to him about what all happened, that the darkness had taken over moments after his disappearance, how others were doing as well as the guys…but one comment revealed to him forced the King to remember what he had lost.

“The guys even go to Galahd to visit Big Sister Fira at times, of course, they all rarely go together…most of us believe it’s to keep each other from seeing how much it hurts now that she’s gone but they do make sure to get rid of any demons around her resting place.” Talcott explains.  
“So they did find someplace for her to rest…” Noctis whispered.  
“Yeah, moments after you had disappeared they returned with her informing us all…that night was a nightmare to all…the remaining glaives even came in from where they had been before to pay tribute to her…Libertus took it the hardest...they were close.” Talcott explains.

Ahh yes one of the Glaives who Fira once mentioned to him that was also from the same city she had been before, he remembered the name but not the face.

What Noctis noticed next was a katana sword and a small dagger knife on the headboard of Talcott's truck.

"Are those...?" Noctis began to ask.  
"Yeah, their Big Sister Fira's. She sent them out for me and told Monica to give these to me when I was to turn 17 or 18 for protection...we all think she had a feeling something bad was gonna happen in the future or even herself and wanted me to have something to protect myself with..." Talcott explains.

It wasn’t long until they arrived at Hammerhead, the reunion with the guys was rather short as they soon dressed into their royal clothing meant for them to wear for years.

“Before we leave…we think it might be best for you too…visit her.” Ignis informs Noctis.  
“Come on we’ll lead you there,” Gladio tells.

Noctis could only but nod his head and followed after his friends, the group felt empty without Fira there to be the one to put them in their place like usual…but once they arrived at her grave he could see it was surrounded with gifts most he knew she loved others were trinkets as well as the dagger she always used in her Glaive days.

Just looking at the sight had Noctis giving out a sad smile…getting on a knee he reached out and traced the letters of her name…

“I’m sorry I couldn’t save you in time, I know that’s something I’ll carry on forevermore. But I hope you're waiting for me…I’ll be with you again soon.” Noctis whispered, thankfully none overheard.

The others waited on Noctis to be finished, and only when they saw him stand up did they all turn around and headed off knowing that just maybe…Fira was still with them even if they couldn’t see nor hear her anymore…

Unknown to them the dagger that she had dropped beside her when they found her dead on the ground slowly faded after glowing the colour blue for a moment hinting that Fira somehow knew Noctis was back...

When they all made their way into the city they soon met up with Cor again, he leads them into an old bucker. Cor though had wanted him to see something for himself...and what he saw both shocked him and relieved him...

In an old bunker, many members of the remaining glaives were resting up, for ten long years they fought and fought to wait on their king for his return, however as the years passed some of them were losing hope while others held their hope tight.

All of them came out of hiding when they heard that the youngest glaive - Fira Reyes had passed, to them she had been the ‘future’ of the glaives but were shocked when death arrived for her much too early.

It was also no secret from then on that she and the King might’ve just had something going on behind the scenes but at this point, none of them cared…if the king and young glaive loved one another in the past _(when he was a prince)_ then that’s fine.

The only sad part is that they were torn apart by fate…

In the middle of their sad thoughts and still mourning of Fira…the doors slide open and in came Cor and three others…along with the King!

“Good news, everyone. Your King has returned!” Cor announced.  
“Highness! I knew you’d come back!” One Glaive spoke up.  
“My liege!” Another says.

Every one of them slightly moved closer to the group of men as they were overcome with joy, their wait had been worth it! All those years of waiting were worth it!

“Your Highness, for many moons we have eagerly awaited the coming of this day. “ Cor tells him.

After those words, everyone raises their arm, placed it over their chest and bowed before their king. As that happened Noctis took a few steps forward and looked around…these were the people Fira once called family…and they her…

“Brothers and sisters, brave warriors of Lucis…You’ve done well these past ten years. And I thank you. You’ve done so much, all for my sake…Even ask the darkness overcame our world, we kept the Light alive in our hearts. We’ve all lost friends and loved ones along the way, but the one thing we never lost was hope. Brothers and sisters, I ask you to stand by me and fight at my side–for the Light and for the future of our world!” Noctis gives a King like speech.  
“Yeah!!” The Glaives cheer.  
“All hail the King of Light!” Cor shouts.  
“All hail the King of Light!” The Glaives cheer.  
“The glaives finally got it’s King,” Gladio says.  
“They’re all so happy to have him back.” Prompto smiled.  
“Yes…but none are happier than us,” Ignis adds.  
“Do you think Fira would’ve been proud to see this?” Prompto asked.  
“I think she has and is proud.” Gladio smiled.  
“Indeed, there’s no doubt she knew Noct would make a great King.” Ignis agrees.

 _‘Can you see me, Fira? I hope I am the King you knew I could become…’_ Noctis thought.

Before heading out Noctis decided to look around the place and noticed a large picture hanging up on a wall with candles and crafted gifts under it…it was a picture of Fira. Slowly walking up to the picture he raises a hand and gently let his fingers run down the picture a little bit.

“Your majesty…you knew Fira?” One glaive asked.  
“Huh, oh…yeah,” Noctis replied.  
“May I ask if the rumours were true?” The glaive asked.  
“What rumour?” Noctis asked a bit confused.  
“That you and she were together ten years ago.” The glaive stated.  
“Oh yeah, that was true.” Noctis nodded knowing by now it wasn’t any use to even bother hiding it.  
“You know she did love you right up until the end right?” The glaive told.  
“I know, and I loved her so…my deepest regret is that I couldn’t get to her on time…” Noctis sighed.  
“My king, Fira didn’t mind dying for you…her heart still yearned for you despite all that happened ten years ago. I know since she confided in me about her feelings…don’t despair she knew what she was doing right up until the very end.” The glaive said before leaving.

Noctis couldn’t help but smile as he looked at the picture of the woman he loved, always had to have the last word in huh? Even when she was gone she still had found a way to…but soon she wouldn’t be waiting for him much longer…soon he’d be with her again and sadly that was gonna transpire in an hour or two.

 _‘Sorry to have kept you waiting…Just a little bit longer…’_ Noctis thought.

Noctis took the chance to roam around the old bunker of this place, after his speech all the remaining glaives vowed to fight off the demons that would appear before them so that the four could go after Ardyn and save the world.

But what Noctis ended up seeing brought a smile and a few tears to his eyes...

A memorial for Fira...

_**“Here lays the memorial of Fira Reyes, youngest glaive and the keeper of King Noctis’s heart. We make his plack in honour of her sacrifice to the crystal and the world. Her passing won’t be something that we will continue in sorrow but that of hope, she alone brought us together without even lifting a finger…and her death shall never be in vain, for we vow on this memoir to fight until the light has been restored to the star. Rest peacefully, Fira. Us remaining shall take it from here.”** _

Noctis couldn’t help but smile softly, these people somehow found a way to make a plack with their respectful words to her after the word must’ve gotten out of her death. He was happy people respected her so much to the point they all came together to defend the world as much as they could until his return.

“Wow…the glaives did truly love her,” Prompto says.  
“Indeed, it would seem without her knowing she had even more family behind the scenes,” Ignis says.  
“It’s just sad it took her death for people to come together.” Gladio frowns.  
“No…they came together to make Fira’s dream come true…to see a bright future filled with light and warmth. She’d tell me about this dream of a future often when we were together…a dream with no more wars, nothing but peaceful times.” Noctis explains as he started at the medium-sized picture of his love.  
“Well, then it seems like her dream might just come true.” Prompto smiled.  
“Yes which means we all will have a part to play in this dream of hers, we will not fail and shall make her dream a reality,” Ignis says.  
“We all owe her that much, besides…the kid deserves at least that much.” Gladio adds in.

 _‘Fira…wait for me. Your dream will come true, and after that, we’ll be together again soon…sorry to make you wait so long…just a bit longer.’_ Noctis thought.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this ends my FFXV book, thanks to those who waited on me when I left this book on hold. I've been told I brought some of you to tears? Well, in the end, I'm glad you all liked/followed my book until now, even though I myself am sad this book is finished I was happy to write this.

**||A/N: If you wish to know what Fira Reyes looks like check out this book on my Wattpad or Quotev with the picture I edited up with Noctis's newer/older look beside it. Not my best but it's what I have Fira look like.||**

Demons and imperial troopers were all over the torn-up streets of Insomnia...the guys took care of some while the remaining glaives took care of the others behind the group, telling them to continue onwards as they'd take care of them allowed the guys to push forward closer to the to where Arydn would be waiting.

As the guys kept getting closer and closer more demons of all different sizes began to slowly appear after them. It had been a hell of a long time since they have fought together...only one person missing was Fira herself...

Road after road the demons were endless...which meant only more dire for the darkness to be banished from the world and bright the Light back...though now that Noctis knew what would be needed in order for that to happen he wasn't sure if he should tell the guys...

Though after a while they managed to get to the front though right before them was Ardyn himself...he had been waiting all these years for them.

"Ifrit, the Infernian. He doesn't share the Glacian's fondness for mankind. But you can expect a...warm welcome. I shall await you...above." Ardyn tells him turning around and heading up the stairs.

Just as he was the flame god appeared sitting on a throne-like chair with flames covering all around him, when the guys got close enough he sent some flames there way some of them getting on Noctis's clothes, Prompto quickly patting him down to get the flames to go out. 

Crouching behind something Gladio quickly moved Noctis close to the others they all held one another in some form of cover, just as the flame god was gonna send more flames their way a dagger was throw just above their heads and a forcefield protected them from the heat.

"W-What?!" Noctis asked.  
"Who!?" Prompto asked.

When the guys looked back all they saw was whoever it has already vanished as all there was left was light blue lights slowly going out afterwards, just who was that?

"Whoever it was they sure bought us more time," Gladio says.  
"Indeed though I sense it was someone familiar..." Ignis says.  
"Do you think--?" Prompto asked.  
"If it is...I hope we get the chance to thank her." Noctis replied.

Using their time given to them the guys then began their harsh battle with the flame god, it was hard to fight him when he could easily create flames with barely even moving or just with the twitch of his hand but slowly but surely they ended up victorious...but even so the first win wasn't enough...

Just how strong was this guy!? And how many damn lives did he have!?

Well...round two it will be then, now though the flame god was on his feet and this time would use his own sword, though lastly when the time was right Noctis summoned Gentiana who walked before him transforming into her true form. She and a few others flew around and gathered around Noctis for a moment before heading for the flame god.

In the end, the flame god ended up frozen, Gentiana however gently flew up to him and pressed a kiss to the man's bottom lip before they both had vanished. With the battle finally over their next stop was to face Ardyn.

When they got inside everything was lit up, Ardyn was expecting them of course, thankfully for them the elevator still worked as they all got on board, just as the doors closed Noctis saw for a split second the glowing form of Fira smiled towards him, when he gasped he caught the attention of the guys.

"What is it?" Gladio asked.  
"I thought...I just saw, Fira..." Noctis said still slightly shocked.  
"She may well be watching over us, not uncommon for that," Ignis says.  
"But how? She couldn't possibly still have magic could she?" Prompto asked.  
"King Regis once told me when she had been a glaive her magical abilities only continued to go stronger, which lead for him to believe she just needed a little push for her secret abilities to awaken," Ignis explains.  
"Which explains why the Crystal made her die for it...to preserve her powers to aid in banishing the darkness." Noctis spat.  
"Hey, if it is her then she's still with us," Gladio says.  
"Yeah... ** _I never wanted to see the day where I'd lose her for good...I always thought we'd be together forever...I had hoped..._** " Noctis nods.  
"I'm sure she is waiting for you even so," Ignis replied.

Once arriving they walked out of the elevator, all of them remembered the day they faced King Regis in there...though that day was bittersweet for Noctis where it had not only kind of been the last time he would speak and see his father...but mere days before that night he and Fira had been forced to break up...

Before entering the doors in front of them Noctis took a moment wanting to as Prompto of something.

"Hm, not much farther," Prompto says.  
"Well, shall we, Noct?" Ignis asks.  
"Yeah, but...Ah. Hold on a sec. Prompto. Can I see your photos?" Noctis asked.  
"Um...yeah!" Prompto replies unsure why.  
"I just need one...to take with me," Noctis explains.  
"Oh..I get it. Um...You can take whichever you like." Prompto offers.

Noctis took a moment to look through the pictures Prompto had taken during their trips together, his most favourite one was with them all together on the boat where Fira had been standing beside him with her arms crossed giving off her usual 'fine one picture only' expression.

"Then it's settled. That's the one? No backsies?" Prompto asked.  
"Yeah," Noctis said with a smile then pocketing the picture.

With that in mind, Noctis took a deep breath then pushed opened the doors, the four of them walked in only to be shocked at what they saw, from above where the 'bodies' of Ravus, Luna, Nyx, King Regis and Fira...who seemed to be chained up like as if someone was carrying her like a bride.

"What is that?!" Prompto asked horrified.

This was a sick and cruel joke using the beloved people who died beforehand as well as a soldier who was like a brother to Fira...but, of course, Noctis and the guys quickly figured it out that this was just a cruel illusion. Before them, all sat Ardyn with the crystal just above the king's chair.

"I'm afraid you're out of luck. The throne brings you here? It seats only one." Ardyn speaks up.  
"Off my chair jester. The King sits there." Noctis spits back.  
"Oh, Noct...How I have waited for this. Longer than you could ever know. Tonight, the dreams of the blood royal...come to an end." Ardyn tells him standing up placing a foot on the seat of the throne.  
"Spite's all that's kept him going," Gladio says.  
"Talk about a grudge." Prompto sighs.  
"Ardyn sits the throne?" Ignis asked.  
"Not for long. This is my ascension." Noctis replied.

Right after that Ardyn threw something purple towards the guys and one by one Prompto, Gladio and Ignis grab at their throats before they fell unconscious. Noctis worried for his friends turned around quickly unable to do much at all at this point.

"What did you do!?" Noctis asked.  
"They have no place in this, the battle of kings! Come, Noctis!" Ardyn tells him.

Just as Noctis was about to go after him he felt a gentle yet smaller hand move its way into his in a hold. Looking beside him he gasped when he saw Fira's glowing form. She could only smile and nod her head before looking towards where Ardyn left, somehow Noctis knew what she had been silently telling him and nodded his head.

"I got this, and don't worry...I won't keep you waiting for long." Noctis tells her.

Fira could only smile and nod before she slowly vanished, taking a breath and letting it out he then set forth to confront Ardyn which he knew would be in the form of a battle...one he had to win.

Just as he got up to the throne the 'bodies' vanished as well and Noctis noticed Fira's was already got which somehow he believed she must've done that before she appeared, all of this sorrow and darkness ends now...

Getting up to where the side of this building was now broken and he could see the open streets Noctis warped down meeting up with Ardyn face to face in a battle soon.

"The once helpless and hapless prince. Is he now ready to claim his crown? Ready to avenge your beloved? Don't let us down." Ardyn says summoning a sword.

When Noctis had done the same and their blades clashed, then began their battle. 

"Let the games...begin," Ardyn says.  
"No. Now they end." Noctis states.

Thus their battle continued on, the battle raged on as Ardyn continued to bark insults towards Noctis hoping to gain the reaction he did ten years ago...but what he didn't realize quickly was that Noctis this time made sure to not let his emotions cloud his judgement, this time he would carefully think through his attacks and everything else...

He wasn't going to make that mistake again anytime soon...

This battle had been one long one, and by the time it had ended and Noctis had finally defeated Ardyn he was tired.

"Now it is over Majesty. What will you do? Banish the demons and bring peace? Erase me from history once more for killing your beloved?" Ardyn asked.  
"This time...you can rest in peace. Close your eyes...forevermore." Noctis replies.  
"I will await you...in the beyond," Ardyn says before vanishing.

When Noctis headed back his friends were thankfully okay so nothing that Ardyn had did before harmed them too much, they all met outside and stood before Noctis...they all knew more demons might arrive soon so Prompto, Gladio and Ignis decided they were to take care of them as Noctis finished his true calling.

"So this is farewell," Ignis says.  
"Yeah. Here we are." Noctis replies.  
"It's all you," Gladio tells him.  
"No turning back now." Prompto sighs.  
"Prompto. Gladio. Ignis. I leave it to you. Walk tall...my friends." Noctis tells them before he would leave.  
"Godspeed...and take care," Ignis tells him.  
"Yeah, can't keep the girl waiting much longer right?" Gladio adds a tiny bit of humour.

After that all three of them had placed their left arms over their chest and bowed respectfully to Noctis, even if they knew what would happen next they all were happy to know one another and get the chance to see each other grow as people...the memories they all shared together was one of the greatest times of their lives...even if it was sad in most parts.

As demons slowly began to appear behind the three Noctis placed one of his own arms over his chest.

"The time has come," Noctis says before turning around and walking up the stairs.

As their King walked up the stairs they turned around summoning their weapons ready for one hell of a fight to keep the demons from entering inside, when Noctis reached the throne room he sighed knowing what would transpire next as he slowly walked up the steps to the throne.  
When he arrived at the top he placed his hand gently on the armrest.

"I'm home. I walked tall...And though it took me a while, I'm ready now." Noctis says taking a seat on the throne.

Looking down to his lap he knew...it would only be a short while before what was about to happen...was done.

"I love you all. Fira, Luna, guys...Dad...The time we had together...I cherish." Noctis mutters.  
When he mentioned both Fira and his father unknowingly to him their spirits slowly manifested beside him with King Regis standing with his back to his son, and Fira who gently placed a hand over Noctis's _(the one with the ring)_ , which he felt faintly. It helped him build more confidence.  
"Kings of Lucis...Come to me!" Noctis says summoning a sword and stabbing it into the floor before him.

All around the throne the royal weapons appeared and slowly one by one the former Kings of the royal bloodline manifested behind them, each grasping their former weapons. One by one they rushed towards Noctis slamming whatever they had left as the ring on Noctis's finger slowly absorbed it, each blow Noctis groaned and it wasn't until there was one last former King left...

His own father...

King Regis...

Noctis remembered his friends one by one, even Luna as well as his own father...last memory he had was of Fira's beautiful smile before he knew what would have to come next...

"Dad...Trust in me..." Noctis whispers.

And with that, his father slowly manifested before him in his Lucii form, with his sword ready he hesitated to strike down his own son...but ended up having to do so as Noctis was left there on the throne with his own father's sword sticking out of him.

 ** _"It's okay...I'm with you always, Noct."_** Fira's voice whispered to him in comfort as he was transported inside the ring...to finish off Ardyn.

****Inside The Ring Of Lucii****

Noctis floated there as he held a sword in his hands, staring at the bottom without hesitating he tossed the sword down and warped further inside, there he met up with Ardyn who liked he said had been waiting for him there. When Ardyn took a bow and raised back up he was shocked by what he saw.

Standing beside Noctis was his friends, father and even Fira herself dressed in her Kingsglaive uniform with one of her hands holding Noctis's, but it had been an illusion it'self since Noctis was really alone standing before him though Fira's spirit was close even so.

Shaking his head Ardyn's true form appeared before Noctis as both raised an arm before them, though Luna appeared and held Ardyns arm distracting him as Fira's spirit appeared as well and this time truly was holding Noctis's hand. She was gonna be there for Noctis right up until the end.

With Luna's distraction and now holding the spirit of Fira close to himself as she held onto him with one arm resting on his chest, the arm stretched out slowly began to summon the weapons of the former kings within the ring of Lucii though it caused him a great deal of pain, however feeling the grip of Fira's hold on him did help him push through it.

Slowly the weapons forced themselves out of Noctis's body, nuzzling her face to Noctis's neck in a silent act of comfort somehow he grunted as his arm began to have something on it which was proof that the one prince he would pay for this...was his life.

 _'Must power through...Fira is here with me so I know...I can do this...'_ Noctis thought.

The stuff on his arm quickly moved across his body and was seen on his other hand and his face, and when the weapons were out of his body he stumbled back, behind him all the former kings now inside the ring of Lucii were ready for the attack, Noctis took a step forward and made an action as if to punch something to which they all rushed towards Ardyn.

Ardyn was defeated and gone, Noctis stumbled a bit back Fira looked up towards him and smiled nodding her head as her spirit slowly vanished just as Noctis fell back and he too vanished in what seemed like ashes or shards...the ring of the Lucii then had been destroyed as well.

"It's finally over..." Noctis's voice was heard in relief.

****In The Living World****

Those who survived after so long could finally notice that the Light was finally restored, this proved that the King had returned and what had been promised so many years ago was fulfilled, demons as well began to slowly vanish into ash.

The world was slowly rebuilding itself as it would, people came together to help aid each other as they rebuilt homes. Sure there were still hunters out there but most of the time they were with their new families.

Libertus would always visit Fira's grave nowadays speaking nonsense after placing her favourite flowers before the stone with her name on it. He even finally noticed that her friends were able to bury her right beside where her parents were...knowing that was just something she might have hoped for.

Fira's dreams did come true...true peace grasped the world and war no longer ravaged the people who previously got caught up in it. Even if she wouldn't be around to see it for her own eyes...somehow those who were still alive and knew her well had a feeling she was watching from wherever she was now...happily with Noctis once more.

**** In The AfterLife****

And happy she was.

Sitting on the throne Noctis of course even as a King was asleep in his chair, one hand in the form of a fist rested on his cheek as he slept. Fira who was standing at the bottom of the stairs before her beloved King just smiled and shook her head.

 _'My dear sleepy King.'_ Fira thought.

Slowly walking up the stairs she made her way towards the man she still loved oh so much, sitting on the arm where she could fit she gently placed her hand on his now shaved face, stroking his cheek with her thumb.

"Are you gonna keep me waiting a bit longer?" Fira spoke finally.  
"Heh, no. A King shouldn't keep his beloved Queen waiting now should he?" Noctis spoke waking up with a gentle smile.  
"Well, you did make me wait long," Fira teased.  
"And you'll never have to wait on me again," Noctis tells her.

Smiling at one another they both leaned in close to one another pressing their lips together in a kiss which they had thought in the past wouldn't happen...but this was the afterlife after all so...they were safe to be together openly again.

Moving their lips together Noctis had meanwhile taken off a glove from his hand to cup Fira's cheek while her own hand that was once on his cheek moved to his hair and gently took hold of it. When they pulled away from one another Noctis showed her the picture he took from Prompto to take with him.

"I remember this...you guys wouldn't stop bugging me for me to get in the picture." Fira laughs.  
"More like Prompto did, pretty much begged you to get in the picture too." Noctis smiled.  
"I missed you so..." Fira whispers.  
"Don't have to worry about that anymore, we're together now. Now and forever." Noctis tells her.

Smiling down at her love she gasped when he boldly wrapped his arms around her waist moving her to sit on his lap. Only sending a smirk her way Fira just shook her head with a smile as she placed the picture on the arm of the tone, nuzzling up to his chest Noctis brought her in close as resting his head onto of hers, they both closed their eyes this time taking a much-needed nap together.

**_"Fira, even though you were forced upon this role to act, you still believed in my son. Despite the heartache, you both went through...both of you remained strong. And my son though he indeed is wayward...he's made me proud. May you two finally have the happiness you both deserve." - King Regis_ **

**~FIN~**


End file.
